A sangre fría
by lobunaluna
Summary: Todo comenzo una noche en un solitario puente. Esa noche, ella conoció a un asesino y él a una dama que estaba tomando un designio errado. Sus días se unieron esa noche... Ella ahora esta atada a las decisiones de un temible asesino de sangre fría. Aunque extrañamente, ese era el menor de sus problemas. (AU)
1. Chapter 1

**_Los personajes de Saint Seiya Clasico y Saint seiya Leyenda del santuario no me pertenecen_**

* * *

 _Capitulo 1_

 _ **Ella y él.**_

El hombre se paró y observo lo que pasaba a solo unos metros de él. La figura miro hacia el abismo generado por el puente. Se alejó un poco y luego observo volvió a mirar por la barandilla y luego comenzó a subirse por ella.

-Me pregunto -La figura ladeo la cabeza y miro hacia él. Los ríos de lágrimas se dejaron ver con un ligero destello, arrancado por los débiles faroles y la mortecina luz de la luna. - ¿Que idiota te arrastro a esa estupidez? -Miro ligeramente la barandilla que estaba más próxima él- Es una fea caída... Hay formas menos dolorosas para morir y más higiénicas -Se apoyó en la barandilla- este rio es una mugre.

-¡LÁRGATE! -Ordeno la joven.

-Si quisieras saltar, lo hubieras echo apenas terminaste de pararte en la barandilla- Informo el hombre, a unos 10 metros de ella.- Si quieres puedo empujarte, a mí me es indiferente si te matas o no.

-¿Acaso eres psicólogo? -le llego el comentario burlón y sarcástico, con matices de angustia y llanto- Lárgate.

-¿Psicólogo? -El hombre dejo salir una risa fría, la cual heló la sangre de su interlocutora- No me dedico a eso...- Comento mientras descorría su chaqueta y dejaba a la vista un arma cromada- Me pagan para hacer lo que una idea desesperada, y mal concebida, quiere que hagas. -Miro de reojo a la joven- Me pagan para matar idiotas y no tan idiotas. -Comento mientras volvía a cerrar su chaqueta. -Si fuera tu bajaría y le mostraría al novio idiota...

-¡NO ES MI NOVIO! -El hombre miro a la joven- Son un montón de bastardos... ¡CADA UNO DE ELLOS! ¡SON UNOS MALNACIDOS!

-Acabas de ganar mi interés... -Se acercó a la chica, la cual se aferró al pilar que usaba de apoyo para no caer por la barandilla.- Puede que te ayude... y lo haga gratis.

-Yo no soy una puta. -De los ojos de la joven cayeron lágrimas. El hombre noto el gafete que tenía enganchado de su chaqueta.- Bastardo... -Se lanzó hacia adelante y evito la caída de la joven, no demoro en subirla y caer de rodillas con ella en brazos. Los sollozos de la chica no se hicieron esperar.- ¿Por qué...? Déjame morir... yo quiero morir...

-Tranquila doctora. -Comento, cuando vio las dos primeras siglas en el gafete- Hay peores cosas que la muerte y la que usted quería era una muy fea... -Acaricio con cuidado la cabeza de la chica, sintió el sedoso cabello de esta y el perfume frutal que emanaba de la piel de la misma.- Tranquila... mire lo bueno que tiene la vida y no lo malo de esta -Comento sereno, mientras la mujer seguía sollozando en sus brazos.

-Quiero matar a los bastardos...

-Eso se puede solucionar... -Susurro el frío asesino, mientras la mujer seguía sollozando.

* * *

El oficial se acercó al occiso. No le parecía una buena manera de comenzar su día yendo a ver un cadáver.

Uno en la cabeza y otro en el corazón, era la firma de un asesino profesional, era otra muerte por encargo. Eso significaba doble trabajo para él, dar con el asesino y con quien había dado la orden y puesto el dinero en la mesa.

-Odio cuando se tratan de sicarios -Comento su compañero. -La pregunta es... ¿quién querría muerto a un médico?

-¿Algún familiar molesto por mala praxis? -el hombre le miro -Aunque lo dudo -ahora era turno de su camarada de mirarle con expresión de duda- Él ya no operaba... tampoco trabaja con pacientes, era alguien que controlaba todo.

-¿Era el jefe del hospital?

-Si, por lo que tengo entendido. -ambos miraron al hombre, estaba en el piso del estacionamiento rodeado de sangre.- ¿Un negocio sucio de medicamentos?

-Todo es posible en esta ciudad. -Replico el otro.

 _Continuara._


	2. Chapter 2

_Los personajes de Saint Seiya Leyenda del santuario y Saint Seiya clásico no me pertenecen._

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 2_**

 ** _Duda y solución._**

-Mira. -El hombre le tendió el informe a su compañero.- Nuestro occiso tenía una demanda de fraude y acoso de una doctora que trabajaba en el mismo hospital que él.

-¿Trabajaba?

-Según la información que recibí -El hombre le dio un sorbo a su café- "Renuncio" ayer a la tarde...

-Por qué tengo la sensación que la renuncia no fue a voluntad. -El otro asintió- La obligaron a renunciar...

-Y aparte le destruyeron la carrera... - El hombre dejo de llenar el informe y le miro- Al parecer, nuestro muerto robo una investigación que ella estaba haciendo y la publico a su nombre. Cuando ella lo descubrió le increpo por el robo y como ella es solo una médica recién recibida...

-No pudo hacer nada contra él.

-Perdió su trabajo y su credibilidad... -El otro puso los ojos en blanco- ¿Quieres ir a ver a la doctora?

 _Edificio._

-¿Que sucedió? -Vio que unos paramédicos bajaban una mujer en camilla. -Es ella. -Dijo al reconocer el rostro parcialmente tapado por la mascarilla.

-Se quiso suicidar -El oficial que estaba con los paramédicos le miro- La típica de las mujeres: pastillas y alcohol... Le mando un correo a un compañero de trabajo, pidiendo perdón a todos sus pacientes y rogando que no dejaran que no se quien se saliera con la suya de nuevo.

Los detectives se miraron, ahora dudaban que la doctora tuviera algo que ver con todo eso... Pero siempre había que investigar todo.

 _Comisaria._

-Dono todo su dinero a una fundación de investigación de enfermedades y cardiopatías infanto-juveniles. -El detective miro a su compañero- No hay ningún otro gasto... Cancelo sus cuentas bancarias, todo lo hizo ayer por la tarde... y lo de fundaciones por la noche. Si las personas supieran que muchos suicidas lo hacen.

* * *

-Adivina -El otro colgó el teléfono, luego de estar hablando largo rato.- Ahora resulta ser que revocaron el fallo y en realidad la investigación si fue realizada por nuestra amiga suicida.

-Oh que gran coincidencia... -miro con desgano a su camarada- Lo que hace el poder ¿No? Aioros -El castaño le miro- Ahora que está muerto, no hay necesidad de seguir ocultando sus cosas bajo la alfombra.

-Tristemente, el poder maneja al mundo. -Hizo una pequeña pausa- pero sigue estando la misma incógnita ¿Quién lo mato?

 _Habitación, hospital._

La mujer abrió los ojos luego de sentir una caricia en su cabello.

-Vaya que eres dura de roer... te hiciste un lindo cóctel de vino y sedantes de venta libre. -La mujer aferro las sabanas al cerrar el puño- Menos mal que te seguí, te recomiendo que cambies esas cerraduras. Hasta un novato podría abrirlas. -Le mostró una hoja- ¿Por esto todo? -Era la revocación del fallo que había arruinado su reputación- Ojee tu investigación, muy buena en realidad... Muy prometedora y alentadora, muchos niños salvados por tu intervención médica. -La mujer se quitó la mascarilla de oxígeno- ¿Cuantos años de investigación?

-Diez.

-Tienes 32... Así que la empezaste a los... ¿22? -El hombre le miro- ¿No eras estudiante a esa edad...?

-Mi hermano mayor... -se mordió los labios antes de continuar.- Murió de una cardiopatía congénita no descrita con anterioridad... -Cerro los ojos- Lo vi sufrir por años, entrando y saliendo de los hospitales... de los quirófanos... No quería que otros niños tuvieran la misma calidad de vida.

-Entonces... -El hombre miro el papel- Por eso la rabia... Por qué claramente él buscaba la fama y tú la cura. -comenzó a leer lo escrito en la sentencia- Tu rabia no era porque te robaron tu investigación, si no que esta se quedaría estancada. Ya nadie la seguiría... Para él solo era un papel que le daría fama...

-¿Por qué revocaron la sentencia? -La chica le miro con ligera duda, luego de calmarse se alejó de él. Temiendo que le disparara por la espalda... Pero no le había dicho o hecho nada.

-Porque ese idiota murió ayer, bueno hoy a la madrugada. -El hombre plegó la hoja y la guardo dentro de su chaqueta, luego abandono la habitación sin decir nada.

* * *

En el pasillo se cruzó con los detectives que ni siquiera le miraron.

Para ellos solo fue un transeúnte más. A los detectives les interesaba la doctora que reposaba en la habitación que se hallaba a solo unos metros.

 _Continuara._


	3. Chapter 3

_Los personajes de Saint Seiya Leyenda del santuario y Saint Seiya Clásico no me pertenecen._

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 3_**

 ** _Obsequio._**

-Estuve ebria y bajo efecto de drogas sedantes... En el piso de mi baño, hasta que llegó la ambulancia y la policía -La médica les miro, le sabía amargo decir esas palabras ¿Cuantas veces durante las residencias había atendido suicidas?- Más lo primero que lo segundo. -Susurro. -Me entere hace poco que murió. No sabía que había muerto y no tuve nada que ver con ello.

-¿Quién le dijo?

-Lo escuche, alguien estaba hablando en la puerta. -Los hombres se miraron entre ellos, cuando entraron la puerta estaba entornada solamente.

-Sobre las dos denuncias que hizo. -Aioros miro a la doctora, no parecía alguien de treinta y algo. Ella parecía mucho más joven de lo que en realidad tenia, a los sumo aparentaba 25 años.

-Era un maldito puerco... y un fraude de médico. -Informo al fin, luego de un largo silencio.

-Lo de fraude... ¿Lo dice por el robo de su investigación? –Negó lentamente con la cabeza- ¿Entonces?

-Tenía el puesto -La mujer les miro- porque es ahijado o algo así de una persona que posee un puesto importante en el ministerio de Salud -Dejo salir un suspiro- O eso tengo entendido y con eso me amenazo. -Les miro nuevamente- ¿Necesitan preguntarme algo más?

 _Comisaria. Cuatro horas después._

-Estamos... Con nada. -Shura miro con desilusión a Aioros, que había estado callado todo el viaje.- Hey. Aioros.

-¿Me hablabas?

-Sí. Te dije que no tenemos pistas, ni nada que seguir. Ella no pudo haber sido y era la que más razones tenia, por el momento, para matarlo.

-Pues ella le llamo puerco -El castaño le miro de reojo- ¿Y si se trata de alguna venganza de alguna mujer a la que acoso o tal vez un ajuste de cuentas de índole político...?

-Por qué tengo la sensación, que será otro de esos casos...

-¿Porque siempre nos tocan los casos de este tipo?

-Pareciera que Kido nos odiara... -Dijo luego de un prolongado silencio Shura.

 _Departamento, tres días después._

La joven abrió la puerta de su departamento y dejo salir un suspiro una vez estuvo dentro. Extrañamente el jefe de recursos humanos le había ido a llevar flores al hospital y como quien no quiere la cosa le había comentado que aun no tenían remplazo para su cargo.

Cerro la puerta y apoyo la cabeza en la madera barnizada. Al final que alguien matara al bastardo había tenido su lado bueno, aunque tenia un regusto amargo, por la idea, de que ella podria haber sido la responsable.

Tendría que ir a un psicólogo, un par de sesiones, y luego era posible que se la volviera a contratar.

Se dio vuelta y se encontró una caja sobre la mesa de su humilde living-comedor. Se acercó a la caja con cautela y observo la tarjeta apoyada encima En la parte de adelante tenia escrito ** _"A una persona especial..."_**

Abrió la tarjeta y se encontró con otra frase **_"...un regalo le voy a dar"._ ** Debajo de las letras impresas alguien había dibujado un paquete de regalo y escrito en tinta azul otras oraciones.

 ** _Te dejo este presente porque sé que te hará sonreír._**

 ** _Me parece que te hace falta un poco de felicidad._**

 ** _Que te repongas._**

 ** _Besitos._**

 ** _Pd1: Ya no intentes saltar de puentes o tomar pastillas. Me voy a enterar si lo haces._**

 ** _Pd2: Hablo enserio en la PD1._**

Con manos temblorosas, sujeto la tapa por los costados. Trago saliva y cerró los ojos, temiendo a aquello que podría encontrarse dentro de esta.

 _Continuara._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya Clásico y Saint Seiya Leyenda del santuario no me pertenecen.**_

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 4**_

 _ **Encanto.**_

-Ya... -La mujer movió su mano y aparto al dueño de la tibia lengua que humedecía su mejilla. -Ya Antares... Ya me levante -La doctora se sentó en la cama y observo al pequeño cachorro de siberiano que movía su rabo de un lado para otro.- Hay... Antares... Aún faltan dos horas para que entre a trabajar. -Se dejó caer en la cama- aunque puedo usarlas para revisar los casos... -Se levantó de la cama y pronto fue seguida por el alegre cachorro.

 _Hospital. Varias horas después._

-Odio los hospitales públicos -Shura dejo salir un gruñido- Hace dos horas que estamos esperando para que te atiendan el maldito brazo.

-Recuérdame que sea la última vez que vaya al frente en una redada -Una médica, con bata más propia de pediatría, entro y miro a Aioros. -Disculpe ¿Sabe cuándo me vendrán a suturar la herida? -La mujer tomo los elementos y se acercó a Aioros- ¿Usted no es pediatra?

-En realidad soy Cardióloga pediátrica -La mujer le miro- No sea mañoso detective Sagitar. -Le reprendió, mientras comenzaba a limpiar la herida.- Estamos cortos de personal y hacer suturas todos los médicos saben.

-¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? -Incluso Shura miro sorprendido a la médica.

-Me interrogaron hace unos meses por la muerte del ex director. -Aioros le miro atentamente ¿Cómo podría olvidar semejante cabello rojizo y esos ojos que parecían contener dos bellos amaneceres?

-No pensé que la veríamos... de nuevo -Comento Shura.

-El problema era el bastardo, no el hospital. -La joven termino de suturar a Aioros- Ni se imaginan lo bien que se trabaja ahora que no está. -Se quitó los guantes y los arrojo a un cesto de residuos biológicos. Lleno el formulario y le extendió una receta a Aioros- es para el dolor y este es para prevenir infecciones -Le indico un segundo- Un antibiótico.

Aioros iba a decir algo, cuando un grito llego desde el pasillo.

-¿Que fue eso? -Shura miro a la médica, que parecía bastante tranquila ante el grito.

-Ni se imaginan los gritos que se escuchan al día aquí. -Comento la mujer, muy tranquila, antes de salir al pasillo.- Debe ser algún paciente o el familiar de alguien que fue a parar a urgencias.

 _Pasillo._

-¿Que paso aquí? -Shura se fue adelantando y llego al frente del ascensor. Donde un médico tapaba el cuerpo de un hombre.

-Apareció muerto en el ascensor... -La seguridad del hospital fue comenzando a alejar a las personas, cuando los detectives mostraron sus placas les dejaron.

-¿Alguien sabe quién es? -Pregunto Aioros.

-Sí, es miembro del comité ético -Comento un hombre- Aunque de persona ética no tenía nada. -El enfermero se alejó de ahí, luego de ver las placas de ambos hombres.

-Shura. -El hombre miro al castaño- Un disparo en la cabeza y otro en el corazón ¿A qué te suena?

-No otra vez...

 _Recepción._

-Doctora Scorpiu. -La pelirroja miro a la enfermera anciana que se encargaba de recepción. -Le trajeron un presente. -La mujer miro sorprendida el florero de cristal lleno de tulipanes rojos.- ¿Acaso tiene un enamorado?

-Algo así... no le llamaría enamorado-Comento mientras veía la tarjeta.

 ** _"Recuerda que siempre hay motivos para sonreír"_**

-¿"Recuerda que siempre hay motivos para sonreír"? -Un compañero leyó la nota- ¿Y eso?

-No se metan... -Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Quién es el encanto que te manda las flores? -Pregunto la recepcionista, la chica sonrió y se alejó de ellos, llevándose el florero consigo.

 _Comisaria. Tres horas despues._

-¿Por qué matarlo en el hospital y por qué el mismo sicario? El mundo nos odia. -Comento, luego de que su jefa les asignara el caso.

-Faltaba la bala. -Comento Aioros en un tono distraído- No es la escena primaria, lo mato en otro lugar y lo puso ahí.

-Oye ¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada... Solo me distraje un poco.

-¿Un poco? Estuve pensando que le hablaba a la pared.

 _Vestuarios, hospital._

-Pero que lindo... -Otra medica miraba el conejito de peluche blanco que sujetaba una zanahoria en forma de corazón- ¿Estas segura que no son algo más?

-Sí, estoy segura. -Le miro, hacía varias semanas que no le veía por ningún lado. Para no decir dos meses completos- Ahora si me disculpas, mi bebe está esperando para que le dé de comer...

-¿Tu bebe? -la mujer le miro sorprendida, muy raramente se cruzaban y no estaba segura de haber visto a la pelirroja embarazada.

-Tengo un cachorro y si no come me rompe las cosas.

-Ah... Pensé que te referías a otro tipo de bebe. -Soltaron una risas- Tonta yo.

 _Departamento. 20 minutos despues._

-Te dije que cambiaras las cerraduras -La mujer se quedó helada en la puerta, al ver al hombre sentado en su sillón mimando al husky.- Así, un día, te van a robar todo...

-¿Qué quieres aquí? -Tuvo que concentrarse en no dejar caer el florero, por más bonitos regalos que le hiciera (a los que creía como una intensión de no hacerla sentir sola para que evitara la depresión) no dejaba de ser un asesino.

El hombre llevo sus fríos ojos celeste a ella y simplemente sonrió.

 _Continuara._


	5. Chapter 5

**_Los personajes de Saint Seiya Clásico y Saint Seiya leyenda del santuario no me pertenecen._**

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 5_**

 ** _La cara que aguarda en las sombras._**

-¿Cómo entraste? -El hombre estaba sentado en su sillón, una vez más con su husky en brazos.- Ya deja de venir... No te hecho nada y no soy nada tuyo ¡Largo de mi casa!

-Dicen que cuando le salvas la vida a alguien, este se vuelve tu responsabilidad. -Informo el hombre, mientras dejaba el husky a un costado -Te salve en el puente y te provoque el vómito cuando con sumiste las pastillas -Se acercó a ella y le impidió el paso -Además... Hace dos meses que las cosas están así.

-Es la segunda vez que te apareces en mi casa y no quiero tener relación con ningún asesino.

-Va contra tu ética ¿No Milo? -Sintió algo contra su costado, al bajar la mirada se encontró con un arma de calibre pequeño. - No sabía que tenías armas...

-Era de mi madre, la herede cuando murió, pero no la declare. -El hombre le miro a los ojos- ahora sal de mi casa. -Le tomo del mentón, ella no dudaba en mirarle a los ojos.

-Eres un diamante en bruto Milo, veo ferocidad en tus ojos y una sangre fría que te aliente a apretar el gatillo y alegar legítima defensa.

-A lo sumo, tendré que declarar que se me olvide pasar a limpio que tengo en mi poder el arma... Y pagar una multa por tenencia ilegal... o tal vez no. Estas en mi casa y es mi herencia, así que quedo limpia por esto.

\- No me confundí al salvarte esa noche... -dijo mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la chica.- Sabía que había algo especial en ti... -beso los labios de la chica, quien abrio los ojos sorprendida- me tengo que ir... -Se separó de esta y le dio espacio para moverse.- Sería bueno que declaras el arma, me hago una idea de por qué la tienes, pero si te defiendes con un arma fuera de tu casa. No es legítima defensa, es homicidio. -Dijo antes de salir.

Milo volvió a meter la pequeña arma en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y se sentó contra la puerta. El husky colorado se fue junto a su dueña.

-¿Que quiere él de mí? ¿Te dijo algo Antares? -le pregunto al perro. Dejo salir un suspiro, cuando el perro como simple respuesta movió la cola.

 _Edificio._

-Así que... -El hombre miro a sus otros socios- Una médica está atendiendo a pacientes a honoren y para sumarle las medicaciones que usa son menos costosas.

-Por suerte, solo es en ese hospital. -Comento uno de cabellera negra.- Aun no se ha divulgado completamente todo lo que puede hacer su programa.

-Está muy guapa la bastarda -Comento uno de cabellera plata, como si no hubiera prestado atención a su camarada cuando hablaba.- Es una pena que sea tan grande o si no la metería con mis otras chicas.

-Vive sola y tiene un antecedente de intento de suicidio. -Informo el que se sentaba en la cabecera de la mesa, mientras miraba la foto de la médica.- Puede que podamos fingir un suicidio... -Los otros dos hicieron muecas. -¿acaso la quieres para tu uso?

-Es muy vieja. -El de cabellera plata hizo una mueca.

-Aunque es una pena que una mujer tan inteligente, nos pueda causar miles de pérdidas monetarias. -El hombre miro a sus colegas- Podemos buscar otros métodos para sacarla de juego... Una clínica renombrada puede necesitar una cardióloga pediátrica y podríamos sumarle un par de números a nuestras cuentas.

-Sacarla de ese hospital inmundo... -El pelinegro hizo una mueca- intentemos en caso contrario -Se pasó un dedo delante del cuello.- Yo personalmente me asegurare que no nos cause perdida de dinero.

 _Continuara._


	6. Chapter 6

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya clásico y Leyenda del Santuario no me pertenecen.**_

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 6**_

 _ **Atracción.**_

-Doctora Scorpiu -La mujer dejo de llenar la planilla y miro al detective.

-Detective Sagiter ¿Tiene un corte por una bala desviada de nuevo? -bromeo con una encantadora sonrisa.

-¿Cómo era su trato con el doctor Alraune? -dijo, tratando de sonar profesional y no desviar su charla.

-No era un santo. -Comento la mujer, mientras volvía a llenar la planilla y se ponía seria- Dejaba mucho que desear, pero a mí nunca me acoso si es lo que pregunta...

-¿Prefería a las rubias? -La mujer no dijo nada, pero un gesto suyo dio a entender que era así- ¿Por qué no hacían las denuncias?

-No sé cómo serán las cosas en la policía -La pelirroja le miro- Pero en el hospital si pierdes la licencia y no ejerces nunca más.

-¿Sabe de alguien que quisiera muerto al doctor Alraune?

-No, pero más que seguro alguna que acosaba. -Dijo en un tono helado- Ahora si me disculpa, tengo que ir a hacer mi ronda. -Se alejó del detective, maldiciendo mentalmente a cierto sicario.

 _Comisaria._

-45 mujeres dijeron de todo de él. -Comento Shura, mientras se tomaba algo para el dolor de cabeza.- y la pelirroja suicida, fue con él cuando le robaron la investigación...

-No lo menciono. -Comento Aioros, no lo había dicho para nada. Prácticamente casi ni había hablado.

-Me entere por las enfermeras, al parecer tuvo una crisis de llanto en el vestuario cuando él le dijo que no podría ayudarla.

-Tampoco lo dijo. -Miro a Shura de reojo- No pensaras que ella tiene algo que ver ¿No?

-Ya es el segundo y su nombre vuelve aparecer en la lista de sospechosos.

-¿Acaso quieres investigar sus cuentas? -Aioros le miro- ¿Qué?

-Aioros ¿Te gusta la doctora?

-No.

-Entonces deja de andar poniendo peros y has tu trabajo. -Le dijo el otro- Ya pedí el registro de las cuentas de la doctora.

 _Calles._

Milo Scorpiu caminaba por la acera, dado que algún chistoso se la había agarrado con su auto durante la noche y lo había dejado fuera de combate. Su auto, tristemente, no había sido el único en la semana que había sido agredido. Aunque en cierta forma, la pena compartida era más ligera de llevar.

Se vio obligada a cambiar de acera, porque en la que transitaba estaba "ese grupo" que solo sabía decir palabras obscenas a las mujeres. Lo malo que tenían, era que no tenían un punto fijo. Un día estaban aquí y otro estaban halla.

-¡Eh! Pelirroja guapa, ven que tengo algo muy caliente y necesito una enfermera bien puta para que me la baje.

Milo siguió caminando e ignoro esas palabras. No iban a arruinar la felicidad que le generaba poder dar el alta definitiva a uno de sus pequeños pacientes.

 _Departamento._

-Buenas Antares -El cachorro, de pelaje rojizo y blanco, estaba acostado panza arriba bañado por la luz del atardecer que entraba por la ventana- Un día de estos, me voy a costar a dormir en el mismo lugar que vos... Para ver que tiene de grandioso.

Se acercó a la heladera, si iba a festejar necesitaba el helado de chocolate suizo.

Dejo salir un gruñido, al parecer se lo había comido y tenía que ir por más.

-¿Vienes con mami Antares? -El perro se acostó de lado y ahí se quedó.- Vamos... ya te saco a pasear de paso. -Tomo la correa del perro y saco un poco de dinero de la billetera.

 _Calles._

Antares, caminaba al lado de su dueña con un andar elegante. Había estado en brazos mientras esta compraba el helado y ahora le tocaba caminar de nuevo cosa que hacía a regañadientes.

-Miren ese perro saca a pasear a su perra. -La mujer contuvo la necesidad de decir algo y jalo la correa de Husky. Había tomado otro camino para no cruzarles, pero ahí estaban.

-¿Detective? -la mujer miro al castaño que aguardaba con su compañero- ¿Sucedió algo?

-Sí, disculpe la hora -Aioros miro al cachorro que se había sentado al lado de su dueña.- Queríamos hacerle unas preguntas.

-Sí, claro... -Lo pensó un segundo.- Ah... claro... tienen que entrar. -La chica comenzó a subir la escalinata- seguidme.

-¿Ese es su auto? -pregunto Shura al fin, hacía rato que venía mirando el auto.

-Sí, unos idiotas lo atacaron a noche... No soy la única que tiene que soportar esas cosas. -Comento la doctora.

 _Comisaria._

-Coqueteaste todo el tiempo con ella -Reprendió Shura a su camarada.

-No es cierto.

-Aioros, es sospechosa de homicidio.

-No ha habido ninguna suma grande considerable -El hombre le miro- Su gasto más grande, fue una bolsa de comida para cachorro de 15 kilos. Es lo único que registra su tarjeta... y hasta mí me parece que le dolió el gasto.- dijo recordando las tres cifras que decía en la tarjeta.- Sus única cuenta bancaria es un chiste y averigüe si realmente hizo la donación y así fue.

-No pudo haber pagado un sicario, menos dos veces.

-Y este es realmente bueno -Escucharon una voz- Llego esto -Les dejo un montón de carpetas en el escritorio de Shura. Aioros comenzaba a sospechar que su jefa tenía algo contra su amigo.- Todos estos caballeros, tienen el mismo patrón de disparo. Hace 15 años que se le busca, realmente es bueno -Miro a Aioros- Averigüen quien quería muerto a esos sujetos y dejen a la suicida en paz.

-Ya la escuchaste... -Aioros dejo salir un suspiro ante las palabras de Shura.- Hora de leer Aioros- Dejo varias carpetas en el escritorio del castaño.

Aioros cerro un momento los ojos, le había dejado su tarjeta a la pelirroja por si llegaba a escuchar algo o necesitaba su ayuda.

"Tenga cuidado detective, es posible que me mude así que le puedo pedir que me ayude con el sillón"

Recordó la sonrisa encantadora que siguió a esa palabra, aunque claramente había sido una broma... él había agradecido que se la hiciera. Porque por esa broma, había visto esa bella y perlada sonrisa.

 _Continuara._


	7. Chapter 7

**_Los personajes de Saint Seiya Leyenda y Saint Seiya Clásico del santuario no me pertenecen._**

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 7_**

 ** _Redes._**

Aioros entro a la cafetería, hacía casi medio año que había sucedido el encuentro con la pelirroja y ahora solo iba a beber café a cierto lugar por una única razón.

-Buenas detective -La médica le sonrió cuando el hombre se sentó a su lado. - ¿Otro caso por las cercanías? -Pregunto burlona, era claro que la escusa jamás se la había creído.

-No, pero ya me acostumbre al café de este lugar -Esta vez no diría la mentira de siempre.

-Pues... entonces saque turno con un hepatólogo. -La chica sonrió ligeramente divertida- a este café no hay hígado que resista.

-Si es así... ¿Por qué siempre vienen a comprar aquí? -pregunto el dueño de la cafetería, dado que tenía prácticamente a medio personal del hospital ahí- Ha ya me acorde... no respondas. -Dijo mirando divertido a la médica, para luego alejarse.

-¿Por qué los médicos vienen aquí sí es tan insalubre el café? -La chica ladeo la cabeza y Aioros por primera vez noto un cartel que sin duda llevaba años ahí:

 **"Todo aquel ser humano que dedique su vida a salvar vidas paga la mitad"**

-Pagamos 5 euros el café grande... y te aseguro que para los médicos pagar mitad de precio es un alivio. -Le dio un sorbo a su café- Teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de café que tomamos en un día.

-¿Cuantos llevas? -Pregunto el castaño.

-Y este... -Puso cara pensativa -Geki... ¿Cuantas veces he venido ya?

-Y esta es la sexta vez desde que amaneció. -Informo el encargado y dueño, mientras acomodaba el azúcar y el edulcorante.

-Son 30 euros contra 60

-Que tendré cuando finalice el turno de ella -Comento divertido el hombre- Antes que termine vendrá por otros seis cafés. -Aioros se quedó escuchando, y participando cada tanto, la charla entre ambas personas.

Al parecer al dueño del pequeño café no le iba mal, dado que los médicos y enfermeros consumían cantidades bestiales de café al día. Aun cobrándoles a mitad de precio, seguía teniendo su buen margen de ganancia.

 _Esa misma noche._

Geki estaba pasando un paño con desinfectante por las mesas, cuando sintió el golpe en el vidrio.

-¿Milo? -La mujer tenía una mano manchada de sangre y parte de su ropa de color celeste con serios manchones iguales.

-¡GEKI ABRIDME POR FAVOR! -El hombre abre la puerta, la cual por las noches cierra y solo abre para los médicos (y sus incontrolables necesidades de café)- ¡CERRA! ¡CERRA! -El hombre cerró la puerta con los tres seguros y mira alarmado a la mujer que parece al borde de una crisis nerviosa.

-Ahora llamo a la policía... Ve al baño y enciérrate ahí -Ordeno el hombre, al ver en tal estado de histeria a la pelirroja.- Yo llamo a la policía... -Dijo mientras corría a colocarse tras el mostrador, donde tenía una vieja escopeta para casos de emergencia.

A fin de cuentas, tenía un hospital casi en diagonal... Al que hiriera iría a parar ahí seguramente.

 _Oficinas._

-¿Cómo? -El peli negro arquea una ceja mientras le hablan al teléfono- Aja. Aja... Idiotas, solo es una mujer... No puedo creer que se les haya escapado. -Corto- Idiotas. -Saco un segundo celular y llamo- Necesito que vengan. Sí, es urgente avisa.

La doctora, se había escapado de sus redes. No había aceptado el empleo y se había escapado del ataque.

La pelirroja estaba decidida a no dejarse atrapar por sus redes. Y ellos no estaban dispuestos a perder tanto dinero por culpa de una mujer.

 _Continuara._


	8. Chapter 8

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya leyenda del santuario no me pertenecen.**_

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 8_**

 ** _El malo y el bueno._**

-¿Aioros? -Shura miro a su camarada, le sorprendía que estuviera ahí dado que estaba de vacaciones. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Conozco al dueño del bar y... a la doctora a la que atacaron -Indico con la cabeza a la mujer a la cual otro oficial le hacía preguntas.

-Debe ser una broma. -Dijo al fin Shura, recién llegaba al lugar y se encontraba con toda la escena.

-Sí, ella de nuevo. -Comento Aioros, como quien no quiere la cosa- Quisieron atacarla mientras caminaba a la estación...

-¿Porque la sangre? -Dijo mientras miraba las manchas carmines en la medica.

-Le saco la navaja a su agresor y se la enterró... en... -Hizo un gesto y el otro entendió.

-Auch... -Shura pensó que el agresor había tenido su merecido. - Entonces daremos un reporte, que busquen a cualquier hombre que aparezca con heridas en su ingle. -Miro la puerta de vidrio.- ¿Y la sangre en la puerta?

-Ella cuando golpeo para que le abrieran... Temía que si corría al hospital el otro sujeto le siguiera y abriera fuego ahí también.

-¿Otro sujeto? -Pregunto alarmado.

-Al parecer, luego de que se la enterró al primero salió el socio de este y le disparó dos veces... No le dio y ella salió corriendo... -Miro la puerta en donde estaba la mancha de sangre- Perdió la mochila con los documentos... Tiene un moretón en la espalda o eso dijo el paramédico que la vino a ver.

 _Comisaria. Varias horas despues._

-Hey. Encontraron la mochila de la doctora... -Un oficial les mostró la mochila de color azul- Le tendrá que mandar un ramo de flores a ciertos doctores.

-¿Ciertos doctores? -El oficial saco un libro de la mochila y les mostró el impacto de bala- Eso es suerte. -Comento Shura, mientras miraba el agujero de la bala dejado en la tela. - La bala se incrusto en el libro...

-Los libros salvan vidas... -Aioros no pudo evitar dejar salir una risa, mientras veía el libro gordo con un agujero en una de sus tapas.- Le salvo un libro de medicina...

-Entonces... tenemos que buscar al dueño de la bala por intento de homicidio. -Shura miro a su camarada, Aioros había decidido que dos semanas de vacaciones habían sido más que suficiente

 _Departamento._

Milo se quitó la ropa, se había dado un baño en el hospital y colocado ropa que siempre dejaba en su casillero para en casos de emergencia, aun que ahora necesitaba un nuevo baño. Se miró en el espejo, una marca morada estaba presente a la altura de su corazón.

Había sentido el fuerte golpe, casi pierde el equilibrio al correr, y ahí tenía el hematoma que confirmaba lo que había pasado... Le habían disparado por la espalda y milagrosamente había salido con vida. Había corrido, la adrenalina era tal que había corrido y no se había detenido.

En ese preciso momento, agradecía la existencia de las hormonas que estimulaban la adrenalina.

* * *

Salió de la ducha y se colocó la bata, al dirigirse a su cuarto se encontró con él nuevamente.

-Sabes... No es momento para que te aparezcas. -Comento, mientras sujetaba un poco más su bata estar así frente al sicario le puso los pelos de punta.- Largo.

-¿Cómo estás? -Pregunto algo indiferente, no dejando ver que realmente se había preocupado cuando se entero. Había querido asegurarse que la medica estuviera bien antes de tratar de dar con sus agresores.

-Bien. -Hizo una pausa, estar solo en bata frente aun sicario no le caía nada en gracia- Ahora lárgate. -El arma estaba en el cajón de la mesa de luz, dudaba que pudiera llegar al arma a tiempo si este intentaba algo. Aunque sin duda, haría su mayor esfuerzo para alcanzar el arma y meterle un disparo al hombre.

-¿Quieres helado? -Le indico un tarro con helado, embozo una media sonrisa completamente ignorando lo que había pasado por la mente de la joven.- Celebremos que escapaste de la pelona, de nuevo.

-Lárgate de aqui. -Repitió.

-Mira, si quisiera hacerte algo. Lo hubiera hecho mientras te bañabas o en cualquier otro momento de los que entre a tu casa. -Comento, mientras abría el helado y se servía una buena cucharada.

* * *

-¿Cómo te llamas? -El hombre le miro- Nunca me dijiste tu nombre o como te puedo llamar.

-Mago.

-¿Cómo?

-Me llaman Mago. -Informo el hombre sin mucho rodeo.

-¿Por qué te llaman así?

-Porque mis trucos nunca son descubiertos. -Replico el hombre, mientras seguían comiendo el helado. Ahora la médica llevaba puesto el pijama, se había cambiado en el baño antes de terminar cediendo al helado, quería dormir un poco... Pero su animo goloso le había ganado la partida.

-¿Alguna vez te hirieron? -El otro hizo una mueca. -¿Lo hicieron?

-Por qué te crees que soy como soy.

-Ni idea. -La chica le miro.

-Todos tenemos una historia detrás, incluso ese detective que te arrastra el ala.

-¿Qué quieres? -Dijo al fin, ignorando lo que había dicho de Aioros.

-Solo te quiero cuidar. -Informo sereno el hombre.- Tienes el mal habito de exponerte...

-¿Disculpa?

-Intentaste suicidarte dos veces y ahora casi te matan. -El hombre le miro - Nunca conocí a alguien que tenga tantos encontronazos con la muerte en un mismo año.

-Lo de hoy solo fue una triste coincidencia, Mago. -Informo la mujer, en cierta forma no veía al sicario como una amenaza. No sabía en que momento lo había dejado de ver como una amenaza en el tiempo que llevaban comiendo el helado.

 _Fábrica abandonada._

-Eran imbéciles... -Dijo el hombre mientras los sujetos morían en el piso de frió concreto- no puedo creer que no pudieran matar a una doctora de mierda.

-Habrá que recurrir a otros métodos...

-Puede que esos otros métodos, sean más caros.

 _Continuara._


	9. Chapter 9

_Los personajes de Saint Seiya pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y a la Toie._

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 9_**

 _Decisión._

Milo se levanto, otra vez su despertador de cuatro patas le hacía levantar dos horas antes de la acordada previamente con la alarma de su celular.

 _Cocina_

-¿Eh?

" **Festival de cine Mudo** "

Había dos entradas, con horario y fecha, sujetas por un pequeño imán a la heladera. No recordaba tener un imán con forma de galera de mago. Dejo salir un suspiro, supuso que esa era la forma del sicario de invitarla a salir.

¿Que parte de que no fuera a su departamento y no quería saber nada con él no había entendido?

Lo del helado, solo había sido un momento de debilidad.

-Antares -Miro con reproche al gordo Husky que tenia como mascota y estaba entrenando para usarlo en terapias- a partir de hoy estarás a dieta. Eres tan perezoso que no me avisas cuando es que entra.

Al salir de su departamento, miro el lindel.

-Supongo que comprare unas campanillas o comprare nuevas cerraduras -que me saldrán bien caras.

 _Café._

-Vamos detective... -Geki le sirvió otra taza de café- Se enfrenta a sujetos más peligrosos que esa pelirroja...

-¿Y si no viene? -Miro al hombre- tal vez no trabaja.

-Esa chica un poco más y vive dentro del hospital. -Comento mientras la joven entraba trayendo un perro lobo de la correa. -Te estimo, pero perros no.

-Es un perro terapéutico -Informo la chica, mientras el perro se sentaba a su lado- ¿Esta el café?

-¿Terapia con canes?

-A pesar que no me gusta, hay niños que no han visto un perro en meses... -Informo la chica- La internacion les corta bastante la interacción con el entorno y a este gordo le di una utilidad... Hable con unos especialistas y le daremos momentos ludicos con perros. -Miro al castaño- Hola Aioros.

-Ya vengo, creo que tengo algo para tu gordo. -Comento el hombre, dejando solo a los dos.

-¿Paso algo? -La chica le miro arqueando una ceja.

-Este... ¿Haces algo el viernes? -pregunto de una el detective.

-Ssssi... -La chica dijo mirando hacia un costado- No se ¿Por que?

-Si ya tenias otro compromiso... -Aioros se abochorno completamente- No importa... -Tomo su café y salio de ese lugar.

-Un asesino y un detective... -Milo puso los ojos en blanco aprovechando que no había nadie cerca- tu atraes polos opuestos Milo... -Se reprendió a si misma.

 _Varias horas despues._

Milo volvia caminando a su departamento, llevando a rastras al husky rojo.

-Vamos... no seas perezoso Antares... -Miro por encima del hombro al perro, el cual había decidido dejar de caminar. -Antares, tengo que volver a trabajar... camina... No voy a cargarte. - Cuando se dejo oír un silbido, el perro ahí dio señales de querer caminar.- Ahora controlas a mi perro. -Gruño.

Se dio vuelta y se encontró con el sicario, el cual traía una perra rojiza de una correa.

-Nunca controle a tu perro... -El chico le miro, llevaba puesta una gabardina gris y pantalón de vestir negro.- Solo se da la coincidencia que soy dueño de la madre de él... -Dijo como quien no quiere la cosa, como si realmente se tratara de una coincidencia que el cachorro fuera antiguamente de su propiedad.

\- ¿Que haces aqui? -Espeto, realmente no quería ver al sicario. Aun no entendía por que no había ido con la policía. Por que aun no le había dicho a Aioros... A fin de cuentas él era policía.

-Quiero saber si aceptas ir al cine. -Informo secamente, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y la perra mimaba al más pequeño por medio de lenguetazos amistosos.- Soy un hombre con agenda apretada y quiero saber si tendre o no disponible el viernes.

-Pues lo tendrás disponible -Dijo en un tono ligeramente molesto y arrogante- Por que yo no saldré con un asesino.- La chica comenzo a caminar, jalando la correa de husky ¿Estaba ofendida? Una parte de su mente, le respondió que si.

-Ahora respondes eso... -El hombre miro por encima de su hombro a la medica que volvia a llevar al husky a rastras. -Pero seguramente lo pensaste guapa... -Agrego cuando esta estuvo a buena distancia. Miro a la perra rojiza y blanca que le movía la cola amistosamente. -Vamos Aqua -jalo suavemente de la correa- Ella es muy orgullosa. Eso me agrada. Tienes una fiera escondida, bajo esa dulzura maternal que muestras a tus pacientes. -Y espero verla un día.

 _Departamento, esa misma noche._

-Que hago... -La chica miraba la tarjeta que Aioros le había dado- Hay Antares... que ganas de tirarme por la ventana... -Miro las entradas- Muy lindas, pero se las daré a otra persona... -Seguramente la recepcionista las va amar -seguramente las películas le recordaran su infancia a la vieja sexagenaria.

 _Viernes._

-Que gusto... verte Milo. -Aioros sonrio nervioso- Pensé... que..

-No empieces -La chica le miro, llevaba unos jeans, botas cortas, camisa a gris y abrigo. - ¿Que tal tu semana? No te apareciste por el café.

-Estuve muy ocupado. -Mintió, en realidad en más de una ocasión se habia visto tentado de ir. -Realice una reserva en un restauran, esta a un par de cuadras de aqui. -La chica le miro de reojo- es un bonito paseo, por eso te propuse reunirnos aqui.

-Casi nunca vengo para este lado de la ciudad. No conozco nada realmente de este lugar. -Aioros sonrio, el sabía mucho de ese lugar.

-Puedo darte un pequeño tour guiado.

 _Mansión._

Camus miro a su victima. Uno en la frente y otro en el corazón. Si no moría con el disparo en el cerebro, lo haría por el segundo.

La primera vez que hizo un trabajo, la victima termino por varios meses con muerte cerebral. Luego de eso, su maestro le dijo que siempre debería de asegurarse que la muerte fuera llevada a cabo con precisión.

Un disparo en órganos vitales, sin duda aseguraba la muerte.

Salio de la mansión y camino un par de cuadras, hasta donde tenia atada a la perra.

-Vamos Aqua. Hora de seguir tu paseo. -Informo mientras comenzo a caminar llevando a la perra- ¿Quieres ir a ver a tu hijo? -le pregunto al animal como si este le fuera a responder- No, mejor no... -Negó con la cabeza- Si arrinconamos al escorpion, este va a picar. -Es mejor que pique a otros, se dijo para sus adentros.

 _Edificio._

-¿Cuando?

-Parece que no termino aun -Informo el hombre- quiere tener todo listo para su presentación... -miro al rubio de reojo.- Creo que tenemos que deshacernos de ella... Antes que suelta esa bomba que ha descubierto al mundo, perderemos millones.

-Localiza al mago, que se encargue. -El de cabellera plata le miro.- Los idiotas que mandamos la otra vez lo estropearon por calentones.

-El mago es caro... -Gruño el de cabellera negra- No se si el jefe nos permita ese gasto.

-Es el unico que nos garantizara que la maldita muera. -Gruño el de cabellera plata.

-Olvídense de él, jamás mata mujeres. -Informo el rubio sereno.

-Supongo que si le ponemos una buena suma en el bolsillo, lo haga. -Replico el de cabellera plata.

 _Habitación de Milo, Una semana despues._

La chica despertó al sentir el movimiento sobre su cama, algo le decía que el responsable del movimiento no era el perro. Cuando se movió, alguien le tapo la boca con una mano enguantada y deposito algo frió en su cuello.

Sujeto la mano con intensión de quitársela y, a pesar de tener el cuchillo en el cuello, tambien sujeto la otra.

-Yo no lo haría si fuera tu...-Le informo la helada voz del sicario.

 _Continuara._


	10. Chapter 10

_Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen._

 _Perdonen la demora._

* * *

 ** _El demonio._**

El pecho de Milo subía y bajaba, ese no era el sicario que conocía... Ahora sí que estaba paralizada.

-Sería una pena matar una mujer tan linda, pero me pagaron para hacerlo -La joven cerro los ojos, pero un movimiento brusco, un grito y el ruido del cuchillo al caer al suelo le hizo abrir los ojos y cambio su destino esa noche.

Los gruñidos de Antares, quien defendía a su dueña, no se tardaron en dejarse oír.

Milo aprovecho y se quitó al sujeto de encima, mientras Antares hacia presa en la base de la nuca del hombre. La joven saco el arma del cajón de la mesa de luz y apunto al hombre.

Los dos disparos y los gritos del sicario despertaron al resto de los vecinos que se habían negado a despertar ante el primer aullido de dolor...

 _Comisaria._

-Hay dios... -Shura y Aioros se miraron, sin duda tenían que ver a un especialista. Volvía aparecer la pelirroja en un caso, aunque esta vez la joven estaba esposada y en el cuarto de interrogatorio.

-Debe ser una broma. -Gruño al fin el español.

 _Cuarto de interrogatorio._

-Dudo que puedan acusarme de homicidio -La chica les miro, aun llevaba el pijama, ni cambiarse le habían dejado- Le dispare en la pierna, lejos de las arterias... ¿Son necesarias las esposas?

-Tenías un arma no registrada... -Comenzó Shura.

-Es heredara, mi madre era oficial del ejército, hace unos días comencé a sentirme perseguida y la saque de la caja en que estaba archivada... ¿Acaso es un crimen defenderme en mi propia casa? -Shura guardo silencio- Hasta donde tengo entendido, por cortesía de mi padre que era abogado, si alguien entra a tu casa e intenta matarte... Estas en todo tu derecho de defenderte.

-El hombre está en el hospital... -Comenzó Shura, aunque algo le decía que no sería fácil.

-¿Y Antares?

-¿Quién? -Aioros le miro confundido.

-Mi perro. -La chica le miro- Quiero saber que le hicieron a mi pobre perro.

-Creo que lo dejaron en tu casa... -Comenzó Aioros. - Estaba con control animal...

-Le tendré que dar el doble de ración, de no ser por él estaría muerta. -La joven cerró los ojos luego de decir en un tono helado esas palabras, un tono que sorprendió a Aioros.- ¿Pueden, aunque sea, prestarme un abrigo? Me estoy congelando... -Aioros se quitó el saco y se lo tendió.- Gracias.

-¿Por qué dices que si no fuera por él estarías muerta? -Inquirió Shura, dado que Aioros estaba extrañamente muy callado.

-Por qué el gordinflón que tengo como perro ataco al sujeto por la espalda y gracias a eso me lo puede sacar de encima. -Mantuvo los ojos cerrados, diciéndose que le compraría ese almohadón para perros súper caro como premio. Se merecía, después de salvarla, que dejara de hacerlo dormir sobre un viejo edredón-Tiene las garras cortas, por eso cuando camina no hace ruido alguno... Supongo que cuando entro no lo vio, de noche duerme en el lavadero del departamento.

-¿Por qué crees que ese sujeto fue directo a matarte? -La chica abrió la boca, iba a responder con una ironía... Honestamente comenzaba a odiar las preguntas estúpidas.

-No respondas. -Un hombre entro, al escuchar su voz la joven contuvo la mueca. - Mi nombre es Camus Chasseur, soy el abogado de la señorita Scorpii.

-¿Tan mal estoy para que venga un abogado? -Pregunto ligeramente irónica, honestamente estaba hecha una fiera interna que se expresaba con una absoluta frialdad con matices irónicos.

-Buscan al malo, en el lugar equivocado -Informo el abogado, ignorando los comentarios de la chica, mientras le quitaba la chaqueta de Aioros (ganándose una mirada filosa de la pelirroja) y le ponía su gabardina- Oficiales, no eran necesarias las esposas. Ya he realizado el trámite correspondiente, mi cliente pagara la multa y el incidente del arma quedara archivado. -Aioros no había visto con buenos ojos lo del abrigo y el sujeto comenzaba a caerle mal. Realmente le estaba cayendo muy mal- En cuanto a los disparos, se produjeron dentro de la casa y mi cliente se estaba defendiendo. Es legítima defensa, como ya lo he hablado con el fiscal. Ahora si nos disculpan, seguramente la señorita Scorpii querrá ir a cambiarse de ropa. -Le hizo un gesto a la joven, quien algo a regañadientes se levantó de la silla y le siguió.

No se despidió de ninguno de los oficiales.

 _Recepción._

Aioros vio a la chica salir del baño de mujeres, con ropa limpia, y una mochila que seguramente ahora guardaba recelosamente el pijama. Vio que el hombre le decía algo y esta asentía sin decir nada como réplica.

El sujeto seguía causándole mala espina y la frialdad de la alegre joven le hacía sentir aún más desconfiado.

 _Calle._

Iba a decirle algo a Milo, tal vez se tuviera que volver caminando o tomar un taxi y prefería ser el quien le llevara. Pero vio algo que provoco que hirviera en rabia... El abogado, parado a solo unos metros de la puerta, abrió la puerta de su elegante auto y el gordo Husky rojo bajo.

Él no podía competir con eso...

Una chica siempre ama a los perros, más aun si es su perro y si este le salvo la vida. Aunque la esperanza es lo último que se pierde, según dice el dicho.

-Milo- La chica se dio vuelta- Dijiste que tu perro mordió al atacante ¿No?-La joven asintió, le jodería el momento al abogadito ese ¿Acaso estaba celoso? El otro lo atravesó con su helada mirada, sin duda su presencia le causaba molestia, la sonrisa fría de triunfo desapareció de sus labios.- ¿Te molestaría que lo revisaran los criminalistas? Es algo protocolar... Su abogado seguramente lo sabe, por eso lo habrá traído... -La mirada asesina y las tensiones se hicieron presentes en ambos hombres.

-Claro, no hay problema. -Dijo la chica, mientras tomaba al perro del collar y comenzaba a caminar devuelta hacia la comisaria.- Mañana te compro un almohadón y te dejo bajarte la bolsa de comida.

-Eso fue un golpe bajo detective. -Aioros le miro ¿Quién había dado el golpe bajo primero? ¿El abogadito trayendo al perro o él provocando el fin del tierno encuentro?- Pero yo la vi primero y la conozco mejor. -Informo el hombre cuando paso a su lado, caminando el mismo trayecto que realizo Milo.

-¿Yo la vi primero y la conozco mejor? -Aioros repitió las palabras, cuando se quedó solo...- Tal vez sea cierto, pero salió conmigo y tenemos una segunda cita planeada...

Aioros no iba a dejarse ganar tan fácilmente, solo que el ignoraba algo que el sicario tenia claramente fijo desde esa noche en el puente.

La joven pelirroja alegre solo escondía a alguien más. Alguien que acaba de despertar y sin duda no volvería a dormir nunca más en lo profundo del inconsciente.

 ** _Continuara._**


	11. Chapter 11

**_PERDONEN LA DEMORA._**

 ** _Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen._**

* * *

 _Juego sucio._

Camus entro y saco un silbato para perro de su bolsillo. El suave, esponjoso, gordo y adorable Husky apareció en cuestión de segundos.

-Huele esto- Le mostró un pañuelo de hombre- huélelo bien Antares- el animal olisqueo la tela- Debes morder, siempre, al dueño de este pañuelo- ordeno en un tono firme, pero bajo. Cosa que la dueña del animal, la cual claramente se estaba bañando por el sonido que le llegaba, no le escuchara.

Hacía tiempo que venía "entrenando" al perro a escondidas de la dueña.

 _Parque._

-¿Hola?

-Soy yo... investigue extraoficialmente a ese abogado...

-¿Y?

-Le llaman "el destructor de sueños"... es extremadamente caro y endemoniadamente imposible de vencer en las cortes. -Pausa- ¿Acaso te metiste en un juicio en que él es la defensa?

-Algo así...

-Pues suerte en tu intento de vencerlo... -Le dijo el otro antes de cortar la llamada.

Aioros dejo salir un suspiro, justo en ese momento diviso a la pelirroja acercándose a su posición. A pesar de todo la cita había seguido en pie y le había sugerido traer al perro "héroe" para aprovechar el paseo por el parque.

-Perdona la demora... Antares. -Soltó una pequeña risa. -Es muy perezoso a la hora de caminar... -extrañamente para ambos el perro gruño al castaño apenas este se acercó a su dueña. - ¿Y ahora que te pico?

* * *

Camus sonreía con burla mientras tomaba su café acompañado de su mascota, Aqua (madre de Antares). Había interferido el teléfono de la chica luego que intentara matarse por segunda vez...

Solo que no esperaba encontrarse con algo así, con una cita con ese detective de quinta.

En su opinión, el detective estropearía a la mujer. Él se había dado cuenta, lo vio cuando ella le apunto con el arma. Le había visto en el puente y lo había visto en la sala de interrogación. Esa mujer era más de lo que se mostraba, mucho más.

Debajo de esa tierna apariencia... se escondía una asesina. Y estaba seguro que esta había despertado al fin.

-Y la voy hacer salir... -Susurro.- Pronto saldrá a la luz esa persona que se esconde tras tu amigable sonrisa. -Esa que seguramente te obligaste a reprimir y esconder en lo más profundo de tu mente.

 _Calle, departamento de Milo.  
_

-¿Estás seguro que no quieres que te revise la mano?

-No... No es necesario... -Aioros sonrió, como si no le doliera la mano casi arrancada por el perro.

-No entiendo que le paso... -la chica miro al animal, claramente preocupada -jamás se comportó así. Creo que ya no le utilizare en las terapias...

-Tal vez solo fue un mal día...

La otra vez vi que los niños lo adoraban, se pondrían tristes si no lo llevas más.

-Aioros sonrió, obteniendo una apenada sonrisa como respuesta.

Había querido acariciarle las orejas al animal y este en respuesta le había dado una dentellada.

-Gracias por no enojarte, Aioros eres un muy buen chico... -Le dio un casto beso en la mejilla y se dispuso a entrar.

-Me hubiera gustado que la compensación hubiera sido un beso en otro lado-Murmuro antes de irse. Camino un par de pasos e hizo una mueca de dolor, realmente dolía la herida.-Ojala que te castre bicho del demonio...  
 _Sala._

-Maldita sea ¿Qué quieres ahora? -El asesino estaba sentado con una expresión divertida en su sillón- Te hice una pregunta.

-Quería invitarte a un café. -La chica se cruzó de brazos, mientras el pelo se tiraba en el piso y pedía mimos en la panza.- Pero parece que estas de malas...

-Estoy muy ocupada...

-Eso es mentira, no entras a trabajar hasta mañana a las 12pm. -Replico sereno el sicario.- Vamos, Milo ¿Acaso te he hecho algo deshonesto?

-Entra a mi casa, sin mi permiso es un atropello a mis derechos civiles. -El sicario dejo salir una risa. -Largo de aquí... -Hizo una pausa, iba a llamarlo Camus.

-Solo si me aceptas un café o un helado. El otro día, te lo comiste casi todo sola. -La chica apretó los dientes. Primero Antares mordía a Aioros y ahora el sicario le estaba casi imponiendo una salida.- No te vas a morir por salir conmigo.

-Oye... -Milo tomo una buena bocanada de aire- Acabo de venir de una cita.

-¿Y? -El sicario le miro burlón, mientras el perro le lamia la mejilla y luego le movía el rabo.- ¿Acaso son algo ustedes dos?

-No. -Dijo en un tono frío- Pero quiero descansar...

-Hubieras descansado en vez de salir. -Le dijo el muchacho sin mucho rodeo, la joven apretó los dientes.- Solo iremos a tomar un helado, Antares puede venir si así lo deseas. -El animal movió el rabo al ser mencionado.

-El perro esta de tu lado. -Le miro de reojo.

-Te prometo que seré un caballero.

 _Varias horas después._

Aioros estaba sentado en el café, mirando por la ventana y sonrió cuando vio la patrulla de policía y después, varios minutos después, la grúa. Más aun cuando el dueño del coche apareció en compañía de una pelirroja que comía helado y traía de una mano la correa de su perro.

 _Calle_

-¿Sucedió algo señores? -Pregunto Camus en un tono helado, al ver que enganchaban su auto.- ¿Por qué se llevan mi auto?

-¿Este auto es suyo señor?

-Creo que acabo de decir eso. -Gruño el joven, le había costado hacer que Milo aceptara y ahora venían un par de idiotas a estropear todo lo que tenía planeado para el resto de la noche.- ¿Qué hace? -Dijo en un tono por demás helado cuando el policía le puso contra el cofre.

-¿Camus? -La chica le miro confundida, estaba segura que ahora si el sicario terminaría en prisión. En parte se sintió aliviada y en parte preocupada, últimamente no se entendía así misma.

-Su auto esta sospechado en un incidente con drogas.

-¿QUÉ?-Ahora si la sorpresa era genuina.

-Se lo vio en un aguantadero hace tres horas.

 _Comisaria. A la medianoche._

-Milo ¿Qué haces aquí? -Pregunto sorprendido Aioros, realmente estaba sorprendido. Dado que a la chica no la habían detenido, pero si habían detenido al abogadito. Cuyo auto coincidía con una descripción y sobre todas las cosas le faltaban las placas de circulación.

-Detuvieron... -La chica dejo salir un suspiro- A un amigo por drogas. Aunque como ya he dicho, estuvimos todo el tiempo en una heladería... Así que debe de haber un error.

Si el error es que yo me hice pasar por uno de narcóticos y lo denuncie para joderlo en la salida. Aioros los había visto en la heladería y había reconocido el auto del hombre... Algo en él le había hecho ir a un teléfono público y llamar haciéndose pasar por un agente de narcóticos que era su conocido.

-Es extraño que los de narcóticos se confundan. -Dijo al fin, tratando de generar dudas en la joven.- Escucha Milo... si tu amigo...

-¿Camus? -La joven se paró y se acercó al hombre que al fin salía- ¿Está todo bien? -Ignoro a Aioros y miro preocupada al sicario. A fin de cuentas, ella no había saltado del puente porque este intervino a tiempo.

-Sí, todo bien. Como probaron que la llamada era falsa me largaron. -Miro de reojo al castaño.- Aunque me pregunto quién se robó las placas de mi auto...

-Yo no vi nada. -Informo apenada la pelirroja.- Si fue una broma, realmente es de muy mal gusto.

-No te preocupes, me asegurare que el señor bromista lo pague. -Miro al perro rojizo que le movía la cola.- Vamos... creo que te debo otro helado a modo de disculpa por el mal rato.

-Preferiría ir a mi casa, ha sido un día muy agitado hoy. -Le beso en la mejilla y luego se despidió de Aioros con la mano. Cuando Antares pasó cerca de Aioros emitió un gruñido de advertencia.

-Sé que fuiste tú- El sicario perforo con la mirada a Aioros quien se hizo el desentendido y arqueo una ceja.- No puedo probarlo, pero estoy seguro que estas metido en esa bromita de las drogas. No te vuelvas a cruzar en mi camino. -Se paró frente al detective- Porque yo también se jugar sucio.

-Eres abogado, seguramente sabes cómo ensuciarte las manos y quedar bien parado. -Camus apretó los dientes.

-Aun así, detective- El hombre sonrió, sin duda eso dejaría helado al detective- Yo salve su vida. No usted. Yo si se cómo es ella y estuve en el peor momento de su vida. -Los ojos de Aioros tuvieron un helado brillo.- Usted solo es un objeto de decoración en su vida, no es nada. -Dijo antes de retirarse.- Es solo otro triste extra de su vida.- Comento antes de salir por la puerta.

-¿Un objeto de decoración? -Aioros dejo salir lentamente, en un bufido, su rabia.- Aun no están todas las cartas en la mesa, abogadito

 _Departamento._

Milo estaba dormida sobre la mesa del comedor rodea de libros. Antares dormía al costado de su nueva cama. Milo casi se larga a llorar al ver que el perro solo apoyaba la cabeza en el mullido almohadón y dejaba el resto del cuerpo fuera de este. La puerta del departamento se abrió con sigilo, a pesar de las trabas nuevas alguien era capaz de entrar sin problema.

-Vamos princesa, te dolerá la espalda -Susurro Camus, una vez se cansó de ver la silueta dormida de la joven. La chica gruño algo imposible de entender, mientras se dejaba guiar medio dormida por el sicario.

* * *

En el exterior del departamento, un hombre montaba guardia... Tenía que hacer desaparecer a la joven y su investigación antes que saliera todo a la luz.

Continuara.


	12. Chapter 12

_El personaje de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen._

 _Perdonen la demora xD_

* * *

 ** _El demonio se esconde tras el ángel._**

Aioros se quedó sorprendido al divisar la cabellera pelirroja, no podía creer que ella estuviera ahí ¿Que hacia una pediatra en la cafetería del polígono de tiro?

-¿Aioros? -Shura miro hacia un costado- Ah... Ella ¿Que hace aquí?

-No tengo idea.

 _ **Dianas de tiro.**_

-Doctora Scorpii... -El llamado le siguió el estallido de los disparos, la joven no les había escuchado. Cuando el objetivo del tiro se aproximó, los dos detectives se sorprendieron ante el hecho que las seis balas habían dado en el corazón. -Milo.

-¿Ah? -Miro sorprendida a los policías, antes de colocar el seguro al arma y colocarla en la mesa.- Necesitaba destensar un poco... -Dijo apretando los dientes, ahora que la tenían cerca se le notaba que estaba por demás furiosa.- Y tengo permiso para el arma, oficiales -Se notaba sin duda que su presencia no sería tolerada fácilmente.

-¿Paso algo?

-No, nada... -Dijo mientras se volvía a colocar los protectores- Solo estoy con un mal día... -Me cortaron de nuevo el presupuesto, se dijo para sí. Ya era la segunda vez en el mes.

Aioros y Shura se pusieron los protectores, justo cuando la chica volvió a disparar contra el blanco. El moreno, creyó prudente que su amigo de ojos esmeralda estuviera alejado (por hoy) de la pelirroja.

-Adiós, doctora... -Se despidió Aioros, al mismo tiempo que la joven con fastidio atendía el teléfono.

-¿COMO QUE LO MATARON? -Los dos oficiales se dieron vuelta de golpe, al ver la cara de sorpresa de la joven- pero...

-¿Que sucede?

-Asesinaron al encargado de finanzas del hospital -Informo la chica, para luego seguir escuchando lo que fuera que le estuvieran contando.

 **Comisaria. Esa misma noche.**

-Había un extraño recorte de presupuestos... -Informo su colega- en el área de pediatría y cardiología principalmente. -Shura y Aioros se miraron- También en algunos programas experimentales...

-¿Uno incluía las dos áreas? -Aioros observo de reojo a Shura, no le gustaba para nada la pregunta que formulaba su compañero.

-Si... Les redujeron una gran suma del presupuesto asignado -Comento el hombre mientras revisaba el papeleo- Es un programa que trabaja con cardiopatías congénitas.

-Adivino, la doctora a cargo se apellida Scorpii... -Comenzó Shura, apretando los dientes.

\- Si -Dijo luego de revisar el anotador- ¿Cómo lo sabe?

-Estaba con nosotros cuando la llamaron. -Comenzó Aioros- Y por lo que hable con el encargado del polígono, estaba hace una hora ahí. Jamás pudo ser ella.

-Alguno de los dos me explica que está pasando.

-Hace un tiempo, otro hombre que tuvo problemas con la doctora Milo Scorpii apareció muerto. -El detective abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada- Pero no fue investigada por que al mismo tiempo que acontecía el asesinato -Shura hizo una pausa- ella estaba borracha y con una sobre dosis somníferos, de venta libre, en el baño de su casa.

-Pero es mucha coincidencia sin duda... -Aioros para su adentros maldijo a Shura, él tratando de conquistar a la médica y su amigo poniéndola en la lista de sospechosos.

 ** _Cuarto de interrogatorio._**

Aioros se mordía el labio, mientras veía a la chica mordiéndose el labio con notorio fastidio. A sus pies el odioso husky rojo.

-Mire, caballero -La pelirroja le dedico una fría mirada, por un momento el detective se quedó embobado con esos ojos que parecían contener dos bellos atardeceres- Si quisiera matar al idiota por recortar mi presupuesto, lo hubiera hecho la vez anterior cuando me lo redujo en un 50% y no ahora que le quito solo el 10% del presupuesto.

-¿10%? -El oficial miro la suma de dinero, era bastante considerable.

-El problema se soluciona fácilmente -Notifico la pelirroja, Aioros tras el espejo no reconocía a la joven que estaba ahí sentada- para algo están los estudiantes de medicina que quieren especializarse en algo. Un programa que busca estudiantes, siempre los encuentra.

-Entonces... -El policía no sabía que decir, la chica lo estaba acorralando.

-Pudo haberme enojado -reconoció la joven- pero no tanto como para desear matarlo.

-Tengo entendido que tiene permiso para armas y...

-Señor, las armas que poseo las herede de mis difuntos padres. -Notifico serena- Si gusta le doy los rifles de caza de mi padre, le garantizo que esas armas no fueron disparadas en más de 10 años.

-¿Cómo sabe que buscamos un rifle?

-Ni se hace una idea lo chismosos que somos los médicos. -Informo de lo más tranquila- Sabemos reconocer el calibre de una bala solo por la herida que deja. En muchos casos, claro, si la herida se encuentra lo suficientemente claras para dejarse entender.

-¿Sabe usar rifles?

-Estudie en un colegio militar. -Informo serena, aunque por dentro estaba hecha una furia- si gusta, le traigo los rifles y la documentación para que vea que no le tomo el pelo.

-No aparecieron en su departamento la anterior vez -Comento, mientras revisaba los papeles- Tampoco los menciono.

-Están en una bodega, junto con otras cosas que mis progenitores me dejaron. -Informo serena, el hombre se sintió ligeramente amenazado- No veía la necesidad de tenerlos en mi departamento.

 ** _Varias horas después._**

-Nada. -El detective se acercó a Shura y Aioros- Las siete armas que esa chica tienen están limpias, bueno... El revolver era lo único que si utilizo, pero tiene testigos que dicen que lo uso en... -¿Siete armas? Pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-El polígono de tiro del círculo policial. -Informo Aioros, aliviado (aunque no sabía por qué) de que las armas dieran negativo.

-Al parecer, luego del incidente por allanamiento, se tomó la molestia de declararlas. -Les mostró una copia- Tiene permiso incluso para llevarlas en el maletero del auto. Y miren que es difícil conseguir de esos permisos, debe tener contactos por algún lado.

-Vaya tu amiga... -Soltó Shura, mirando de reojo a Aioros.

-¿Amiga? -El detective le miro de reojo- ¿Cómo es eso Aioros?

-Alde... Solo salí una vez con ella a un bar, nada más.

-Pues tu "amiga", es campeona de tiro juvenil así que ten cuidado. -Informo el moreno, sabedor de cierto incidente pasado que tuvo Aioros- Hice algunas averiguaciones y descubrí que estudio en el Liceo militar de Atenas. -Comenzó a ojear la carpeta- Padre abogado y ex militar, la madre si seguía ejerciendo como militar al momento de su muerte... -Paso de hoja- Hermano, fallecido, pobre muchacho aquí dice que murió cuando era niño.

-De todo lo que dijiste, solo me interesa eso de campeona de tiro juvenil -Informo Shura, mientras Aioros seguía meditabundo- ¿Algo más hay así de interesante?

-Pues... Tiene un total de siete armas, según los antecedentes escolares se graduó con honores. -Dijo el moreno, mientras revisaba la carpeta- Créanme, no es la clase de persona que me gustaría enojar... Bueno, según esta información. -Informo divertido- La primera en su clase, graduada con laureles. Tengo entendido que solo le dan "laureles" aquellos que poseen excelencia académica.

-Habla en nuestro idioma, Alde. -Pidió Shura, aunque se hacía una duda.

-10 y 9 en todas las áreas. -Comento mientras cerraba la carpeta- Supongo que por el momento debo descartar a la señorita... Dado que tiene cuartada incluso para el momento del asesinato.

-¿En dónde estaba?

-En... -Miro sus anotaciones- Ah sí, en una armería comprando balas para el revólver, hay grabación que lo comprueban. -Notifico sereno- En el momento que este, poco querido, señor era ejecutado a sangre fría. Ella estaba comprando balas en la otra punta de la ciudad. -Dicho esto se retiró.

-¿Satisfecho Shura?

-¿Cómo?

-Has querido encontrarle algo desde que la conocimos.

-Aioros, no sé cómo decirlo -Le miró fijamente a los ojos- pero esa mujer es realmente peligrosa, algo me dice que un demonio se esconde tras el ángel.

-Shura, lo mismo dijiste de mi última novia.

-Quiso meterte un tiro con tu propia arma cuando le cortaste -Le recordó- Yo no suelo equivocarme. Hay algo más en esa mujer, algo se esconde tras ella.

 ** _Departamento de Milo._**

-Cuidado con el florero. -Dijo divertido Camus, luego que la chica se lo arrojara, y lo atrapara en el aire.- ¿Por qué tan molesta?

-Estoy segura que fuiste tú...

-¿Yo que?

-Mataste al imbécil del licenciado Lynmades.

-No, ese no fui yo. -Se defendió de inmediato- Ese trabajo tan pobre no es obra mía. -Sonrió burlón, mientras sacaba una foto plegada de su pantalón- ¿Esta eres tú?

-Ya no quiero ser esa chica, no quiero que mi pasado me alcance. -Informo mientras cerraba los ojos, ya no tenía intención de volver a la vida que tenía como estudiante del ejército- Soy otra persona. -Sintió cuando el sicario se paró tras suyo, pero no le prestó atención... No le temía.

-Eres un demonio que quiere ser un ángel -le informo sereno el sicario, antes de quitarle cuidadosamente parte del cabello del cuello- Quieren matarte y tu estas como si nada, sabes muy bien que alguien esta tras tu cabeza... -Le recordó- Y sigues actuando como si nada pasara. -La chica tomo bruscamente la mano del sicario y se la doblo, solo que sus planes no salieron como esperaba- Eres ruda, Milo, pero te falta una buena pulida... Aun eres un diamante en bruto.

-Quítate de encima. -Gruño la chica, realmente terminar con el sicario encima suyo no era su idea. -Lárgate de mi vida.

-¿Sabes que puedes hacer coexistir esas dos personalidades? -Le miró fijamente a los ojos- Milo, eso que quieres ocultar está saboreando la cercanía del final de tus límites. Se soltara y lo sabes, la sangre fría que escondes está escapando de su cárcel y quiero ayudarte a controlarle.

-¿Por qué quieres ayudarme? -El sicario acerco su rostro al de la chica.

-Por qué me gustas. -Susurro, antes de besarle con pasión.

 ** _Continuara._**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen.**_

* * *

 _ **Mi secreto.**_

-Esto no lo supieron por mi… -Alde les tendió una carpeta de color azul- Su amiga médica, tiene una carpeta sellada.

-¿Que? Antecedentes juveniles. -Shura, tomó la carpeta antes que Aioros. - ¿Por qué?

-Defensa propia, cuando estaba en la academia, dos compañeros intentaron propasarse con todas las letras con ella. Empujó a uno de sus agresores contra una ventana y el otro tenía un cuchillo… -Hizo una mueca- y bueno, en el forcejeo el cuchillo se clavó en su agresor.

-En el intento de defenderse lo mató. -Susurro Shura, al leer las razones por las que habían muertos ambos cadetes.

-Fue comprobado que la estaban atacando, por las cámaras del complejo. -Informó el grandote- el documento fue sellado, para no destruir la vida de esa adolescente que solo se estaba defendiendo.

-Y esa adolescente ahora está relacionada indirectamente con dos homicidios.

-Shura. -Aioros le miró de refilón- Esto no puede ser utilizado para interrogatorios, es un documento sellado por lo tanto no existe. -Miro a Aldebarán- ¿Shura te pidió que lo hicieras?

-No, alguien llamó a Athenis y ella me dijo a mi.

-¿Quien llamó a la capitana? -El grandote se encogió de hombros ante la pregunta.

 _ **Hospital.**_

-Doctora Scorpiu. -La chica alzó la vista y se encontró con una de las enfermeras.- Un chico apuesto de acento francés la está solicitando.

-Dile que estoy ocupada. -Dijo mientras se volvía a enfocar en la historia clínica que leía en ese instante.

-Me dijo que si no acudía a almorzar con él… se aseguraría de que hubiera una exquisita cena… Aguardando en casa. -La chica dejó salir un suspiro resignada, no quería verle la cara al francés. Menos después de haberle besado y haber confesado que ella le gustaba.

-Dile que termino con esto y voy.

-Si se me permite el comentario, creo que me hubiera encantado escuchar la historia de la cena mañana.

-Cree… si te digo que esa cena me hubiera caído por demás pesada. -Informó la pelirroja, sin mirar a la mujer.

-Oh… se peleó con su novio -Milo contuvo la necesidad de levantar la cabeza y dedicarle una mirada desquiciada a la mujer.

-Algo así. -Dijo en tono sereno- Supongo que esto de venir a la hora del almuerzo es su forma de levantar la bandera blanca.

-A mi me encantaria…

-¿No tienes nada que hacer? -Preguntó al fin con tono de fastidio, claramente percibido por la enfermera que no supo qué hacer para ocultar su cara de sorpresa.

 _ **Fuera del hospital, unos minutos después.**_

-¿Que haces aqui?

-Hola, Milo.

-¿Que haces aqui?

-Quería almorzar contigo.

-Yo no. -El francés se acercó a ella y le planto un beso en la mejilla.

-Van a matarte cuando regreses del almuerzo -Le susurro al oído con suma cautela.- ¿Quieres arriesgarte?

-Aguarda que voy por mi abrigo… -Dijo al fin la mujer, el sicario hasta el momento la había mantenido vivo por lo cual no veía razón por la que no debía de confiar en él.

 _ **Recepción**_

-La doctora Scorpii salió a almorzar -Informó la mujer- ¿Desea dejarle un mensaje?

-No, gracias. -Comenzó a dirigirse a la salida, luego de que la mujer bajó la vista se desvió de su camino y fue hacia otro sector del hospital.

 _ **Vestuarios, una hora después.**_

-¿Y?

-A qué viene la interrogación. -La mujer hizo una mueca- ¿No hueles a sangre?

-Todo el maldito hospital huele a sangre… -replicó la otra- Y que hay con el muchacho ese que te fuiste a almorzar.

-Lo que hay… -La chica abrió el casillero. -¡OH POR DIOS!

 _ **Comisaria. Cuatro horas después.**_

Aioros observaba las fotografías del expediente que le había facilitado un compañero. El corazón estaba en el centro del casillero rodeado de tarjetas y adornos infantiles que le habían dado los pacientes a la mujer. Había otra tarjeta realizada con recortes de papel y con decoraciones infantiles: "El sI _GUI_ ente **corazón** es El _**tuyo**_ PeRra"

Sin duda eso era motivo de investigaciones, y según parecía, los médicos testigos habían concluido solo con mirarlo de que realmente era un corazón humano. Solo por su morfología, hasta una autopsia no podían asegurar nada.

Ahora si no quedaba la menor duda de que realmente alguien quería asesinar a la mujer.

¿Pero por qué matarla?

-Sagiter -Atendió apenas sonó el teléfono.

-Soy Milo, necesito hablar contigo.

-Milo ¿No estás en la comisaría?

-Ya declaré y no estoy en ella -hizo una pausa- ¿tienes para anotar?

-Si, dame un segundo

 _ **Edificio de oficinas.**_

El edificio al que llegó era sin duda de los años treinta, muy conservado realmente a pesar de los pasos de los años. Toco timbre y se identificó, la puerta no tardó en abrirse con un pitido eléctrico.

 _ **Oficinas vacías.**_

-Gracias por venir. -Fue el escueto saludo que recibió apenas entró a la oficina con paneles de madera y un elegante escritorio para la ausente recepcionista. El piso era de mármol y posee una elegante mesa de té, con piernas de bronce, en la sala de espera.

-¿Que es este lugar?

-Era la oficina de mi padre, le heredo de mi abuelo y yo de él… -La chica cerró la puerta con llave y le tendió una pequeña memoria- Es mi investigación, si me matan hazla pública. -Aioros le miró perdido- es la razón por la que quieren matarme, lo que contiene este pendrive le costará millones a las farmacéuticas. -Dejo salir un suspiro- Y la enfermedad de miles es los millones de unos pocos… -Esbozó una triste sonrisa- quería hacer un bien a esos niños y ahora quieren matarme… ¿Que hay de mal en el mundo?

-Milo -Aioros tomó la memoria, sintiendo que tomaba una pieza de plomo en vez de una ligera pieza de plástico y un pequeño circuito. Para él ese pequeño aparatito pesaba toneladas.- ¿Por qué crees que es por tu investigación?

-Por que mi vida se fue al diablo desde que dije que pensaba hacerla pública… -Le miró fijamente a los ojos- Se que puedo contar contigo, por favor cuida de ella… Hay diez años de mi vida dentro de esa memoria y la vida de muchos niños depende de esa investigación. Si es que no la traban cuando se haga pública.

-¿Por que me la das?

-Digamos que lo de hoy… fue la gota que revalso el vaso… Ya no puedo vivir así Aioros… Ya no. -Aioros separó los labios para decir algo- No, digas nada… A menos que sea la promesa de cuidar esa investigación.

-Esta bien, lo haré… -Se guardó la memoria en el bolsillo superior de la camisa- No te preocupes, nada le pasara a ti y a esta investigación.

-Será mejor que te retires, supongo que a tus jefes no le gustara que te salgas sin motivo. Aioros le miró quería decirle algo, pero una voz le decía que no sería escuchado en ningún sentido.

-Conmovedor. -Camus salió del despacho principal, desde donde había escuchado toda la conversación.- ¿Lista para ser la sangre fría que realmente eres?

-Camus.

-Vi el video del colegio, se que podrías no haber matado a esos chicos… -Le miró fijamente a los ojos- pero aun así los mataste y fuiste hábilmente escudada tras la legítima defensa.

-Cierra la boca.

-Es hora que dejes salir a esa fiera. -Se paró detrás de ella y le susurro- Y con gusto seré tu mentor, es hora que el secreto salga a la luz. -Se detuvo frente a ella y le miro a los ojos- ¿Quieres recuperar tu vida?

-Si.

 _ **Continuara.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen**_

 _ **Perdonen la demora (aun sin computadora)**_

* * *

 _ **Sueltos**_

Estaban lejos, muy lejos.

Desde esa excelente posición para ver las estrellas, la gran mansión al otro lado del bosque a los pies de la sierra en que se hallaban se hacía borrosa ante la noche y la distancia. Así era desde la perspectiva del ojo humano, pero a través de la mira telescópica del rifle que sostenía en ristre era muy diferente. Demasiado diferente.

Su corazón marchaba despacio, su respiración era por demás natural y sus mente todo un caos a pesar de ello.

-¿Lo ves? -Junto a ella estaba él, con un rifle de similar calibre al suyo. Aun se preguntaba él como le había convencido.

-Si, lo veo -Veo al presidente de la junta de ética, junto a un cerdo infeliz que recorta presupuestos de hospitales públicos. Se dice para sí misma, cualquiera de los dos era blanco fácil para ella. Su dedo se deslizó suavemente acariciando el gatillo.

-Buen tiro. -¿Dispare? -Muy bueno realmente. Los dos con solo un disparo. -Su ojo una vez más se enfoco en lo que observa al otro lado de la mira. Aunque no podía oírles, podía escuchar el grito de terror de la dama que se hallaba junto a los hombres cuando ambas cabezas fueron consecutivamente impactadas por la misma bala.

-¿Que calibre es? -Preguntó, mientras se apartaba del arma y se colocaba de rodillas. Observando hacia el magno cielo que tenía frente si. Había llegado a amar el firmamento nocturno en esos dos años de exilio forzado.

-Uno muy grande. -Admitió sin mucho miramiento, le había dicho que era el calibre más pequeño que permitía ese tipo de arma. Pero en realidad había cargado con balas para tanque el rifle de uso militar.- ¿Quieres acampar aquí o subimos un poco más? Bonita.

-Por un momento, creí realmente, que íbamos acampar en las montañas... -Sus ojos no dejaban el cielo y sus manos descansaban en sus piernas.- Soy una idiota por creer que no te traias algo entre manos.

-No eres idiota -Informo él, mientras metía las armas desarmadas dentro de las mochilas. -Solo te gusta soñar

-¿Y cual es la diferencia? -Le miro, aun su mente peleaba para aceptar la idea que había jalado el gatillo en el momento justo que esas dos cabezas formaron una única línea de tiro.

-Que el idiota es idiota y el soñador no es idiota. -Le puso la mano en el hombro- De pie, busquemos un mejor lugar donde poner la carpa.

-Aquí estoy bien... -Informó la joven, sin quitar la vista de la magna bóveda celeste.- Ya no hay vuelta atrás...

-Nunca la ha habido...-Le replicó el otro, mientras al fin lograba captar su atención- Desde el momento en que te subiste a esa barandilla, no hubo vuelta atrás para tu destino.

-¿Mi destino era matar dos hombres en medio de una fiesta? -Preguntó con sorna, mientras se ponía de pie- Quiero salvar vidas, no terminarlas...

-Creo que una parte de ti dice todo lo contrario -Informo mientras comenzaban a caminar- Deberías dedicarte a disfrutar de las pequeñas cosas, vives de milagro -Se paró y le miró fijo a los ojos- Si yo no hubiera pasado por ese puente... No vivirías...

-Dijiste que había pocas probabilidades que saltara.

-Cierto, pero había muchas de que te hicieras un cóctel de pastillas. -Le miro de reojo- Eres muy obstinada... Demasiado.

-Aunque agradezco todo lo que hiciste -Le miro- ¿Por que interviniste en mi vida? Pudiste haber seguido tu camino...

-Lo que te quedaba de vida...-corrigió- Ellos no iban a dejarte vivir, no serías la primera médica a la que asesinan... Muchas muertes accidentales, desapariciones en supuestas excursiones o fallecimiento en ocasión de robo. -Camus se paró y le miro- Y podría seguir enumerando posibilidades, a unos pocos le conviene la enfermedad de muchos.

-Me lo dijiste muchas veces. -Le recordó, siempre se lo recordaba, mientras se acomodaba el abrigo.- ¿Y por qué no matamos a esos hombres y volvemos a la vida normal? -Camus rio ante la sugerencia.- Me encantaría escuchar el motivo de esa risa. Te podrias adaptar muy bien a la vida normal... Podríamos tener una vida de una pareja normal… Incluso...

-Mata a uno y otro ocupará su lugar -le miró de refilón- No existen suficientes balas en el mundo para matar a todos los de su calaña... -Hizo una pausa- Te ayudaría en esa empresa si te devolviera tu vida, pero me temo bonita que eso solo sera un sueño más- Esbozó esa sonrisa que a ella le hacía pensar que en el fondo Camus no era malo... Solo se había alejado varios kilómetros del buen camino.- Me gustaría una vida normal, para nosotros... Pero no se puede, ya no -Se acercó a ella y le apartó unos mechones de cabello del rostro- Aunque podríamos acercarnos y fingir que la tenemos...

-Megustaria, aunque sea intentarlo... ¿Podrias hacer el esfuerzo?

-Si... -Le beso tiernamente los labios- Vamos acampar... Te prometí acampar en las montañas.

 _ **Mansión, unas horas después .**_

-Dejo homicidios y tengo que venir a ver uno -Aioros observó los dos cuerpos cubiertos a la espera de los forenses. Había abandonado la sección homicidios, se dedicó a los crímenes de estafa y lavado de dinero. Y sus dos investigados ahora estaban muertos, aun así proseguirá con la investigación para esclarecer qué había pasado con los millones destinados a hospitales que jamás habían llegado a su destino.

-La casa, esta a nombre de una sobrina de 18 años del _Sr. Contabilidad pública_ -Le informo su compañero. Saga era ligeramente socarrón y no dudaba en poner sobre nombres a los investigados. Tenía más experiencia que él en la temática y según había averiguado incluso había recibido un disparo por investigar cuentas de personas influyentes.- Creo que ya sabemos a dónde fue a parar parte del dinero del hospital de quemados -Miro la mansión- Según los testigos la cabeza de los dos volaron al mismo instante...

-Un arma de pesado calibre y un tirador muy bueno -Informo Aioros al fin- Menos mal que ya no estoy en homicidios...

-¿Por qué? -Saga le miró mientras se acomodaba los guantes. Aioros levantó un poco la sábana dejando a la vista una de las cabezas- Tapa eso, me harás devolver la comida del último mes...

-Esto solo lo hace un calibre de guerra. -Informó el castaño- Por el daño... Tuvo que ser un rifle de mira telescópica, dado que dudo que hayan disparado de cerca, y para semejante agujero... Un calibre antitanque. -Indico al otro con la mirada- Por eso no tiene...

-Yo voy al auto... Creo que ya perdí el apetito de dos semanas.

-Llega un momento que te acostumbras. -Escucho que decía Aioros.

 _ **Estacion de servicios.**_

Estaban cargando combustible al auto cuando un jeep se detuvo junto a la boca del surtidor, una joven de cabellera roja bajó del vehículo y pasó sin mirarlos junto a ellos.

-¿Milo? -La mujer siguió caminando, ignorando la pregunta tras ella- Milo. -Ahora sí se dio vuelta.

-Aioros... -La médica le lanzó una mirada preocupada al mecánico que se hallaba a la distancia- No esperaba verte aquí... -Miro nerviosa a Saga.

-Cambiaste tu...

-Si. -Eso explicaba la mirada nerviosa al mecanico. Ya no era la Dra. Milo Scorpiu, era otra persona.

-La señora es... -Comenzó Saga, al entender que algo turbio pasaba ahí.

-Scarlet Acuaren... -Le tendió una mano donde se hallaba presente una alianza de oro.

-¿Te casaste con el abogado? -Milo sonrió ante la incrédula pregunta de Aioros. -¿De cuanto estas?

-Tanto se nota... -Saga miro a la mujer, para él solo estaba algo rellenita.- Tres meses...

-Felicitaciones entonces, a los dos...-Informó Aioros al fin, tras un incómodo y corto silencio.- Saga ¿Pagas? -El otro entendió que su presencia no era requerida así que se alejó sin decir palabra alguna y entró al local.- ¿Estas bien? Desapareciste de golpe, incluso hay una investigación abierta por tu paradero.

-¿Enserio? -Le miró alarmada, aunque aun así hablando en tono bajo.

-Si, como se llama... June Camilion, hizo una denuncia por tu misteriosa desaparición. -La chica se frotó los brazos contrariada.

-Me fui por voluntad propia, Camus me ayudó a desaparecer... -Hizo una pausa- No quería seguir viviendo así...

-Te entiendo, pero comprende una cosa... Hay una investigación en curso y tiene que cerrarse.

-Le diré a Camus que se fije que podemos hacer, gracias por avisarme.

-Aun tengo la memoria -La chica le miró y negó con la cabeza- ¿Segura?

-Segura, si vuelves aquí y por alguna de esas cosas salta mi identidad... ¿Qué crees que podria pasarme? -Aioros no dijo nada al respecto, sabía muy bien de qué hablaba la mujer. Habia hecho que un conocido revisara la investigación de la joven y entendia la razon de sus miedos. Se perderían millones en ganancias si esa investigación salia a la luz.

-¿Y sabes que es? -Pregunto al ver que Saga volvía.

-Aun es muy pequeño... Todavía no pudimos ver... Pero ya estamos peleando por los nombres -Dejó salir una risa, lo cual causo una sonrisa en Aioros.- Cam le quiere poner Albert... Si es niño.

-Pobrecito. -Miro a Saga- ¿Listo?

-Si. Hasta luego, Señora Acuaren -Se despidió Saga, mientras subía tras el volante.

-Un gusto saber que estás bien.

-Lo mismo digo. -Le sonrió amablemente y se fue a la tienda, mientras Aioros subía al lugar del acompañante.

 _ **Ruta.**_

-Y...

-Saga, si no te dije hace 3Km... ¿Por que iria a contártelo ahora?

-Somos compañeros y ella parece ser buena mujer así que llegó a dos conclusiones.

-¿Cuales?

-Oh era tu novia o era tu amiga y por alguna razón se cambió el nombre.

-No era ni mi novia ni mi amiga...

-Pero saliste con ella. -Concluyó Saga.

-Si, pero jamas nos besamos ni nada por el estilo. -Informo antes de que su compañero divague a voluntad.- Se supone que debería de haberla ingresado al programa de testigos protegidos, pero desapareció antes de que pudiéramos mover un dedo.

-¿Por qué?

-Personas que trabajaban con ella murieron, la intentaron matar en dos ocasiones y luego a ella le dejan un corazón humano en el casillero del hospital.

-Suena a mafia... -Soltó Saga- No parece de las que venden los narcóticos del hospital, ni cómplice en robo de órganos o bebes. Bueno, muchos no lo parecen.

-No es esa la situación. -Saga le miró de reojo pidiendo que se explique- No tiene que ver con narcóticos, órganos o bebés las pesquisas en esa rama dio negativo. Debía ser por otra cosa y no llegamos a profundizar tanto por que la unica que podria haber echado luz al asunto desapareció... -Hizo una pausa- Y a los pocos días robaron en su despacho y destruyeron su departamento así que no hay archivos... -Informó, dando a entender que no pensaba hablar más del tema.

 _ **Cabaña.**_

-¡Camus! -El grito de la chica hizo que el hombre no tardará en aparecer con arma lista para disparar- Guarda eso... No creo que la necesites...

-Me preocupa que llegues y grites-Informo mientras ella ponía las bolsas con las compras en la mesa- ¿Que paso?

-Aioros, estaba en la gasolinera. -Camus cerró los ojos y cruzó los brazos, hacia tiempo que había aprendido el significado de ese gesto.- No se que hace aquí, pero ahora sabe que mi nombre cambio... -Dejo salir un suspiro.- Me gusta este lugar Camus... No quiero irme de aquí.

-¿Acaso dije que nos iriamos?-Se acercó a ella y le planto un corto beso en los labios.- Si me dices que me amas nos quedamos.

-Te quiero. -El otro contuvo la mueca ella solo una vez le dijo que le amaba, pero no volvió a decirlo nunca más. Había sido un leve susurro, casi ni lo escucho dado que se suponía que estaba dormido. Desde entonces esperaba escuchar esa confesión estando despierto y ella solo le decía "Te quiero".

Antares y Aqua estaban echados en la sala con idénticas sonrisas bobaliconas, como si se burlaran de su nuevo fracaso. Ya verían quien reía cuando se olvidara de llenar sus comederos, desecho la idea dado que Milo sin duda lo haría cuando notara la ausencia de comida.

 _ **Bar, en la ciudad. Un par de días después.**_

-Llegó una carta notariada de la pelirroja -Aioros bajo la cerveza al escuchar las palabras- Al parecer desapareció por propia voluntad... Lo que no sabemos es cómo se enteró de la investigación...

-Me la cruce. -Shura le miró sorprendido- Puedo testificar que está bien.

-¿En donde te la cruzaste?

-Si te digo, la pondremos en riesgo... A ella,a la criatura y... a su esposo.

-¿Fue madre?

-En vías de serlo... -Corrige Aioros, Saga había prometido guardar el dato solo porque le ponia histerico la idea que asesinaran a una embarazada.- Por eso puedo asegurarte que está bien...

-Te dije que no era para ti...

-Shura -Le miró de reojo- No empieces...

 _Continuará._


	15. chapter 15

Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen.

Perdonen la demora, estoy sin computadora y redactando las historias desde el celular.

 _Huellas_.

Alzo la mirada, él la observa desde el humbral de la puerta.

-¿Qué?

-¿Alguna vez te dije que te vez adorable? -La mujer no replico y siguio acariciando su abultado vientre- Tres meses más y lo mimaras desde afuera... -Se sento junto a ella y le acaricio el vientre con el mismo afecto que ella misma aplicaba.

-Puedes ser sincero con algo...

-Siempre y cuando no me vayas a preguntar de mis padres... -Le miro a los ojos- sere todo lo sincero que pueda...

-Te iba a preguntar de ellos.

-Ya hablamos de esto, Milo.

-No, no hablamos de nada -Quito la mano de él de su vientre- Y si no me dices...

-Mate a mi padre... -Soltó antes de sentarse al borde de la cama- Por que me canse que nos golpeara a mi y a mi madre... Un dia tome su arma reglamentaria y le dije que dejara de golpear a mamá o le disparia... -Milo le miro fijamente- Me dijo que no tenia las agallas... Que luego me enseñaria a no tocar sus cosas... Jale el gatillo.

-Camus...

-Me mandaron a un instituto de menores... -Le miro fijamente- Mi madre me llamo de todas las formas posibles... -Dejo salir un suspiró y se froto las manos- Mi madre me hecho de la casa... Vivi varios días en la calle...

-No puedo creer que tu madre te alla echado a la calle... -La mujer le miro horrorizada- ¿Que edad tenias?

-Doce -Le miro- Mi maestro, el hombre que me crío, me encontro cuando un sujeto me ofrecia 100 billetes a cambio que fuera con él a los baños de la estación de trenes.

-¿Qué?

-Evito que comenzara a prostituirme... -Se froto el brazo distraído, como si recordara algo con ese gestó- Sabia muy bien que queria ese hombre de mi cuando fueramos al baño... Pero moria de hambre y las lismonas no bastaban para comer-HIzo una mueca- aparte que los niños que hacia mas tiempo que vivían en la calle me robaban cada vez que veian la posibilidad... -Agrego en un tono dolido y lleno de rencor.

-Honestamente... No quiero conocer a tu madre.

-Y no lo haras, murio en prisión...-Le miro a los ojos- ¿Que más quieres saber?

-Creo que te voy a dar tres meses y unos pocos días -Se acomodo bajo las mantas- para que de ti mismo salga lo de contarme tu pasado... -Camus le miro- El bebe y yo nos vamos a dormir...

-Si es que te deja... -Camus se levanta de la cama y la rodea- Mi maestro creo un caso contra mi madre y termino en prisión por negligencia y abandono de persona agravado por el vinculo.

-Haras que me largue a llorar. -Informo la joven, mientras acariciaba su vientre- Me cuesta concevir la idea de que tu madre te odriara... Por defenderla... Por asi decirlo.

-Algunas mujeres, tras años de maltrato -dejo salir un suspiró- terminan aceptando como veridico todo lo que les dice el golpeador y creen que este realmente las ama tanto que se merecen las palizas...

-Si me golpeas aunque sea una vez, lo intentas o me amenazas... -Milo le miro fijamente- o a nuestro hijo... Te meto un disparó. -Camus ya habia visto la punteria de Milo y sonrio antes de acercarse a ella y besarle la mejilla.

-Jamas lo haría.

-Jamas y nunca son las palabras que más se traicionan.

-Mi maestro me crio con la doctrina que a las mujeres y niños no se les pega -Replicó antes de cerrar los ojos- nunca les hare daño.

 _Oficina de Aioros, ciudad, al mismo tiempo._

-Sagitter. -Escucho lo que se decia al otro lado- enseguida voy.

 _Mansion en las afueras, una hora despues._

-¿Que tenemos?

-Una maquina para contar dinero y mucho dinero -Replico Saga, mientras miraba a un lado y otro -Y...

-Encontramos esto, Aioros.

Shura se acerco y le mostro un paquete transparente donde una cinta roja sellaba su contenido con la palabra "Evidencia"

\- Es la unica que no esta tachada... Hay muchas fotos y todas estan tachadas menos estas.

-mmm...

-Sospechamos que aqui cuentan su dinero una de las ramas del crimen organizado -Miro la foto de la mujer, con ropa de hospital esperando en una esquina.

\- Mejor dime que pasa Aioros o ire personalmente a preguntarle. -Comento Saga, una vez Shura se alejo de ellos.

 _Despacho de Saga, varias horas despues._

-La doctora esta... Hizo una investigación y... -Le miro- La quieren matar por eso...

-Exacto.

-Hay que averiguar que diablos tiene que ver la foto de ella con ese lugar.

-Habra que investigarlo... Pero a ella dejemola afuera -Aioros le miro- La intentaron matar en dos ocasiones, debemos dejarle tener un embarazo tranquilo.

-¿No deberíamos decirles por precaución? -Saga le miró y dejo salir un suspiró- Tambien podrias decirle a su esposo...

 _Estudió, Casa en las montañas._

-¿Sí?

-¿Le interesa un trabajó?

-No.

-¿Que te pasa Mago? Desde cuando rechazas una oferta antes de escucharla.

-Desde que me puse a plantar nabos -Corto la llamada y apago el telefono. El plantar nabos, era un lenguaje en código solo tenia un significado: dejo el trabajo para siempre.

 _Patio_.

-¿Cam? -Milo se le acerco cubriendo su pansita con un sacó largo de lanilla- ¿Por que hay olor a plastico quemado?

-Me estoy deshaciendo de mi pasado. -Informo, la chica observó los celulares descartables prendiendose fuego.- Ya no hay razon para seguir con todo esto... -Arrojo pasaportes e identificaciones al fuego- ¿Quieres quemar algo?

-Limpia cuando termines.

-Si, mi cielo. -Dijo en tono burlón, no usaba ningun acelerante. No queria dejar rastro de estos en la parilla del quincho. Lugo le haria retoques a la parilla para asegurarse de eliminar cualquier rastro.

 _Despacho de Aioros._

-No hay nadie que pueda facilitarnos su nuevo numero de teléfono. -Saga observo a su compañero- Si no podemos comunicarnos con su esposo... Tendremos que ir a buscarla.

-Lo tengo muy presente.

 _Comisaría, Pueblo, Dos semanas despues_.

-La conozco, pero no con ese nombre -Aioros fulmino disimuladamente a Shura con la mirada- Es la pediatra local, atiende a todos mis nietos... -Informo el comisario.- Es una buena mujer... El esposo es un estirado, pero ella nada que ver. -Les miro- ¿Por que la busca un detective de homicidios y otro de crimenes de guante blanco?

-Ella debia de haber entrado al programa de testigos protegidos... -Informo Shura- Era el blanco se un asesinó, al parecer alguien cree que sabe algo sobre malversación de fondos de un hospital público. -El hombre casi anciano abrio los ojos de manera desmesurada- al parecer habia averiguado sobre hechos ilicitos en el hospital que trabajaba e intentaron silenciarla en tres ocasiones.

-¿Paro la oreja en el pasillo y escucho lo que no debía?

-Se podria decir que si -Admitió Aioros- El crimen que aconteció en la fiesta, esta relacionando el caso de robo de fondos del hospital y la muerte de personas influyentes en el ambito del mismo. -Indico la foto de archivo de la pelirroja- Ella es el unico cabo suelto del asesinó y seguramente lo unico que podria arruinar una conspiración.

-Mmm... Se les escapo la testigo ¿Por que? -Aioros le mostro las fotos del caso abierto por el corazón en el vestuario de mujeres- Yo tambien levantaria campamento y me daria a la fuga. No parece alguien que escapara... De algo asi.

-¿A que se refiere?

-Pues si me pusieran un corazon en la casillero... Miraría cada dos por tres sobre el hombro. -A todos le parecia lo mas logico.- Supongo que quieren su direccion actual.

-Seria lo mas conveniente.

 _Dos horas después, en las afueras del pueblo._

-Lo que menos creeria, es que esta es la casa de un abogado que cobra fortunas. -Dijo Shura, cuando se detuvieron ante el camino formado por piedra blanca. Las dos hojas del porton estaban abiertas. Parecia como si les estuvieran esperando.

 _Casa_.

Quien les abrio fue Camus, su cara de pocos amigos anunciaba que ya habia sido notificado de su posible visita.

-Milo esta descansado, asi que sean breves y hablen bajo. -Les dejo pasar sin mucho miramiento.

 _Sala_.

Los dos huskys rojos les mostraron los colmillos, pero ante la seria mirada de su dueño optaron por seguir hechados a mitad de la sala.

-Señor Aqua... Queriamos hablar con su esposa. -Informo Shura.

-Tiene cinco meses de embarazo y orden de estas en reposo absoluto. -Informo Camus casi en un siseo- No la voy a alterar. Hablen conmigo y luego le informare todo con palabras menos bruscas.

 _Esa misma noche._

-Pense que seguirias dormida.

-El bebe tiene hambre. -Dijo en un tono divertido.

-Por lo tanto mama tambien -Comento Camus, mientras limpiaba uno de los rifles que Milo habia heredado de su padre- ¿Que sera ahora?

-Naranjas. -Camus le miro fijamente, preguntandose seriamente si le tomaba el pelo- Tengo antojo de naranjas... Uno igual de grande que el de la hamburguesa.

-Son las 23:45.

-El bebe quiere naranjas. -Dijo mientras buscaba sus llaves- Si papa no va a buscarlas, ira mamá.

-Quedate, vere si el de la tienda de la carretera por esas cosas tiene fruta.

 _Una hora despues._

-No son naranjas... Pero supongo que sirve -Comento mientras su esposa comia 1/4 de helado de naranja.

-Me parecio escucharte hablar hoy a la tarde -Le miro- ¿Quien vino?

-¿Tengo la opcion de mentir?

-No.

Continuara.


	16. Chapter 16

**_A sangre fria_**

-Lo bueno seria que viniera a decirnos que sabe... Si quiere desaparecer luego, que lo haga. -Solto el fiscal- Pero quiero saber que sabe esa mujer.

-Entienda, señoria, es una mujer embarazada...

-Eso no le impide testificar -Solto mordaz el viejo juez- Que de su declaración. Se le enviara la citación correspondiente, y si le escucho protestar de nuevo. -Le miro fijamente- Le acusare de obstruccion a la justicia detective Sagitter.

 _Oficina de Shura, una hora despues._

-Oye, con mas cariño a la puerta -Gruño Shura, tras el portazo que Aioros dio al ingresar a su nueva oficina- ¿Se puede saber que te pasa?

-¿Esto te dieron por decirles donde esta? -Aioros le miro con ligero despreció- Muy elegante Shura ¿El ascenso cuando te lo van a dar? ¿Cuando ella aparezca con un tiro en la cabeza y otro en el corazón?

-Aioros. -Replica Shura en un tono ligeramente irritado- Es un caso abierto.

-¿Acaso no se te ocurrió esperar a que tenga a la criatura para abrir la boca? -Aioros le mira casi fuera de si. -¡ES UNA EMBARAZADA SHURA! -El otro guardo silencio- ¿Entiendes que acabas de poner en la mira de un asesino dos vidas? -Su ex compañero tomo asiento- ¿Cuantas veces hemos sabidos de asesinos a sueldos que se cargan a familias completas?

-Muchas...

-Ruega a dios que nada les pase, por que dudo de esa repentina urgencia del juez y el fiscal -Aioros puso la mano en el picaporte- Ruega que me equivoqué, Shura, por que no te ayudaré.

-No te la eh pedido la ayuda. -Aioros no dijo nada más, solo se limito a irse. Ya no habia nada más que hablar.

 _Casa, pueblo de las afueras de Atenas. Casi un mes despues._

-No quiero ir a testificar -Milo observo a Camus, ya tenia 7 meses de embarazo. Camus habia logrado retrasar el citatorio varias semanas, pero ya no podia dilatar más. Milo tendria que ir a declarar. -Pense que ya no tendria que ir...

-No te preocupéis, hare todo lo que este en mis manos para cuidarlas. -acarició con ternura la barriga de su esposa- Ahora que se que eres niña, mas que nunca te voy a super vigilar.

-Prepárate, hija, papá sera un tirano. -Le miro de refilón.- pero mami le va a dar batalla.

-No le voy a dejar andar en minifaldas. -Informo tajante- Estuviste en una escuela militar, deberías apoyarme.

-Recuerdame demostrarte mis fotos en minifaldas -Le replico burlona- Ir a un colegio militar, no era equivalente a no usar tops y minifaldas. -Amplió su sonrisa- o usar short cortos... -Camus hizo una mueca.

 _Juzgado, tres días despues._

Milo declaro lo mismo que la vez anterior, no habia cambiado en nada su relató. Todo seguia siendo lo mismo, solo agregando alguna fecha aproximada a los eventos y nada más. Tanto el fiscal como el juez se convencieron de que la mujer no sabia mada sobre el lavado de activos del hospital. Solo sabia lo mismo que sus demás compañeros: el boca en boca de los pasillos.

Nada más sabia la médica, por lo cual ambos se preguntaban por que les habían presionado tanto para hacer salir a la mujer de su escondite.

-Tengo entendido que llevo a cabo una terapia experimental con sus pacientes -El fiscal hizo una pausa- ¿Le era un gran gasto al hospital dicha terapia?

-No, todo lo contrario -Milo le miró, claramente el fiscal hacia las preguntas al momento que algun detalle suelto le pasaba por la cabeza- La terapia reducía el costo per capita sin afectar la calidad del tratamiento de la enfermedad. -La mujer le miro atentamente- una vez tuve una discusion con Lynmades por ello... -Trato de hacer memoria sobre ese pleito- Habia encontrado unas facturas en las que figuraban insumos que yo ni habia solicitado ni habia recibido. -El fiscal sonrió ante esa información, mientras Camus ya pensaba como usar eso para que dejaran en paz a su esposa.

-Ahi tiene la conexión de usted con todo esto -Esclamo el fiscal triunfal- Encontro pruebas de pedidos falsos de insumos médicos. Se hacen facturas falsas donde se adjudican la compra de productos... -la miro con ambición- Usted lo vio y eso le puso en el ojo de la tormenta.

-Señor, eso lo descubri dos años antes del primer asesinato -La mujer se froto la panza, la bebe estaba inquieta- No se como puede relacionarse una cosa con otra... -El fiscal hizo una mueca.

-Milo, puede que allan esperado dos años para pejudicar tu carrera -Camus le miro compasivo- esperaron a que tuvieras tu investigación lista, te la robaron y te despidieron... La venganza es un plato que se sirve frío. -El fiscal abrio la boca, para decir algo y luego la cerró. Ahi tenia todo el entramado de la pelirroja, todo lo que podria ser la historia oficialmente.

 **La mujer encontró facturas falsas de insumos.** **Se discute con un superior por ello.** **Este espera dos años para vengarse y acallarla definitivamente.**

Era sensillamente perfecto, podria haber más complices en todo ese entramado de lavado de dinero. Podrian acusar a alguno de ellos del intento de asesinato de la pelirroja... Si, ya podia dislumbrar la historia oficial, la que el presentaria como descubrimiento propio y no de ese arrogante que la medica tenia como esposo.

No le habia pasado por alto el quien era el sujetó, cuando la vio entrar con él y penso que ella lo habia contratado penso que todo se iria al lastre. Ese sujeto era de los peores a la hora de enfrentar en un juicio. De momento todas las veces que se habian cruzado el francés se habia llevado la victoria en los casos.

Pero ahi estaba, sentado junto a su testigo y facilitando su trabajó... O tal vez no. Ella era su esposa, por lo tanto tal vez sabia algo y él le había dicho que decir a cada momento.

-Ya deseó retirarme, si no es necesaria ya mi presencia. -Comentó la mujer tranquila, su esposo le puso el abrigo sobre los hombros.

-Dudo que el fiscal vuelva a necesitarte, querida -Informó sereno, mientras se retiran antes que el otro pudiese decir algo.

 _Afueras del juzgado. Unos minutos después._

La bala le habia atravesado, lo sabía por que Milo estaba en el suelo con una mancha roja extendiéndose sobre su chaqueta verde agua... Ambos estaban heridos, pero ella sin duda era la que peor estaba.

-mi...bebé...-le escucha susurrar, tiene sus manos sobre el vientre, la herida de la bala esta por encima de su pecho izquierdo.De fondo escucha el ruido de la moto que se aleja a gran velocidad y los gritos de los que les rodean. Solo por que la cubrio con su cuerpo el tirador no pudo calcular la altura del corazón de Milo... Por eso ahora se halla agonizando frente a él.

Habia intentado salvarla al cubrirla con su cuerpo y tirarla al suelo... lo habia intentado.

 _Despachó de Shura, tres horas despues._

-Capricornett. -Dice apenas levanta el teléfono, lo tiene que sujetar con fuerza mientras su nuevo compañero le informa lo acontecido con el matrimonio Aqua fuera del juzgado.- Entiendo. -Hace una pausa mientras le resumen todo al teléfono- Gracias por avisar -concluye tras un largo silencio.

¡ES UNA EMBARAZADA SHURA!

¿El ascenso cuando te lo van a dar? ¿Cuando ella aparezca con un tiro en la cabeza y otro en el corazón?

¡ES UNA EMBARAZADA SHURA!

¿Acaso no se te ocurrió esperar a que tenga a la criatura para abrir la boca?

¡ES UNA EMBARAZADA SHURA!

¿Entiendes que acabas de poner en la mira de un asesino dos vidas?

¡ES UNA EMBARAZADA SHURA!

¿Cuantas veces hemos sabidos de asesinos a sueldos que se cargan a familias completas?

¡ES UNA EMBARAZADA SHURA!

Las palabras de Aioros venian una y otra vez a su cabeza, el "¡ES UNA EMBARAZADA SHURA!".

Cada vez era más alto que la anterior vez...

Habia puesto a una familia en riesgo, la señora y el señor Aqua estaban en quirofano en ese precisó instante peleando por sus vidas. Habian recibido una bala cada uno, según el primer parte, ella estaba de 7 meses y era posible que le practicaran una cesárea para salvar a la bebé.

¿Cuantas veces hemos sabidos de asesinos a sueldos que se cargan a familias completas?

Muchas veces y esta vez era su culpa... Queria cerrar el maltido caso del hospital, sus superiores le estaban exigiendo resultados y no podia darles nada. Hasta que apareció Aioros diciendo que se habia cruzado a la pelirroja y cuando vio la foto en la pared.

Lo considero una señal, pero el diablo habia estado metido en esa señal que creyo obra de un ser divino.

Saco su arma reglamentaria, habia una bala lista en la recamara.

Continuará.


	17. Chapter 17

_El nacimiento de un asesino._

-Que hermosa bebe... -El anciano estaba mirando a la bebe dentro de la incubadora. La bebe tenia puesto un pañal pequeño, ninguno de los dos habia visto antes una bebe tan pequeña. Habia una etiqueta en la incubadora: **Sho Aqua.**

La pequeña tenia una cabellera finisima de color rojiza. Su madre estaba en coma y su padre aun estaba en terapia intensiva y con coma farmacológico. La bala habia dañado una arteria de calibre mediano y su vida habia peligrado.

-Maestro. -El anciano miro al joven que le acompañaba- Deberíamos ir a averiguar como esta él y su esposa.

-Quiero que te quedes a cuidar a su hija. -El hombre se dio vuelta- Cristal, en este momento esta cuidando a su esposa. Quédate y cuida a la niña.

-Entendido, señor

 _Sala de terapia intensiva. Un tiempo después._

Observa atentamente al hombre en cama, un respirador le transfiere oxígeno, dado que uno de sus pulmones falla ante la herida de bala. Nunca creyo que uno de sus "hijos" terminaria así, Camus un mes atras le habia informado a Kraken que dejaba el trabajó. Solo seria un honesto abogado y ahora el honesto hombre estaba peleando por su vida.

-Camus... -Miro al chico atentamente- Mi joven mago... Pagaran por lo que hicieron a tu família. -Miro hacia la cama de juntó, Cristal habia conseguido que cambiarán a la mujer y la pusieron junto a su esposo.-Una linda mujer, con un lindo historial… Siempre haciendo elecciones sensatas.

-Luego dice que no es su favorito -En anciano con bastón sonrió.

-Todos ustedes, hijos míos… son mis favoritos -Algunas hebras rojas, se mezclaban con su cabellera blanca. – Por eso nadie ha de quedar impune por esto… Creo que la familia se va a reunir para cenar.

-La familia esta esparcida por todo el mundo… -El anciano le miro, sin dudas sus palabras no eran bien recibidas- Me pondré en contacto con Hyoga… El llamara a todos.

-Voy a hablar con los médicos, no me gusta el trato que le dan a ellos.

 _Despachó de Shura. Al mismo tiempo_.

-Eres un idiota -Aioros se habia sentado frente a Shura- ¿Te estabas por pegar un tiró? ¿Que diablos te pasa?

-Tenias razón... Dios...¿Que diablos hice?-Shura se paso una mano por la cabeza- Los tres estan en terapia intensiva... Soy un estúpido. -Estaba el hombre maldiciendose a si mismo, Aioros habia ido seguramente a golpearlo y lo encontró a punto de jalar el gatillo. La culpa lo destrozaba por dentro. Dudaba mucho que pudiera convivir con algo así.

-¿Que tal si en vez de ser un idiota vas a verlos?

-¿Conque pretextos?

-Eres el policia del caso en donde ella era testigo, solo quieres saber que diablos le paso y ya. -Aioros le miró- tampoco es mucha ciencia.

-No se… ¿Qué hice?

 _Hospital. Tres horas después._

-Fueron trasladados.

-¿A dónde? -Shura miro perdido, le costaba creer que trasladaran a tres personas que se hallaban en terapia intensiva.

-Eso es información confidencial, me temo que no puedo develar información de los pacientes.

-¿Y la criatura?

-Aun no fue transferida, su traslado requiere mayor complejidad.

 _Terapia intensiva de neonatología._

-¿Quién es el hombre que esta parado junto a la bebe? -La encargada de neonatología les miro.

-El guardaespaldas, el abuelo de la niña consiguió una orden para que este ahí. -Miro al hombre con ropa descartable esterilizada. -Es muy callado.

-La madre es huérfana. -Aioros le miro perdido.

-Debe ser el abuelo paterno -Miro a los policías- La niña será transferida, cuando halla disponible una ambulancia de neonatología.

-¿A dónde la transferirán?

-Medida judicial del abuelo, amparándose en no se que leyes… -Les miro- Se abstuvieron de decirme a donde va…

 _Mansión en las afueras. Varios meses después._

-Bienvenido de vuelta a este mundo… -Camus observo al anciano- Saluda a papá Sho. -Movió la manito de la bebe de tres meses frente a Camus… Te hemos visitado todos los días...

-Es hermosa…-Hizo una pausa- ¿Y la madre?

-En el cuarto contiguo. -Camus le miro fijamente y luego llevo su mano a la bebe- Esta estable, los mejores la tratan…

-¿Estable en que sentido?

-Esta en coma, desde hace cuatro meses… -Camus fijo sus ojos en el anciano y luego llevo la vista al techo- Sho pasa casi todo el día como ella. Mamá sabe cuando esta con ella, sonríe cuando ponemos a Sho a su lado.

-Quiero verla. -Krest miro a la niña- Quiero ver a Milo.

-Aun estas muy frágil.

-Quiero, ver a mi esposa… para luego ir tras los infelices que la dejaron ahí. -El anciano le miro.

-Ya nos estamos encargando de ello- Estamos levantando todas las piedras que hallamos.

-Quiero la cabeza, del idiota que dijo donde… estábamos.

-Sera tu regalo de cumpleaños. -Replico el anciano- ¿Quieres tener a la niña?

-Por favor. Quiero saber que es tener a mi hija en brazos.

 _Departamento de Shura. En algún momento de Febrero._

-Termínate la botella -Shura tenia un arma en la cabeza, tenia licencia psiquiátrica debido a un trastorno de depresión mayor. Era la segunda botella de vodka que le obligaban a beber. Otros dos se aseguraban de que bebiera, llenándole el vaso apenas terminaba.

No tenia idea quienes eran, pero habían puesto una foto de cierta testigo pelirroja frente a él. Agradecía que el alcohol, poco a poco la volviera una figura borrosa.

 _Morgue, tres días después._

-¿Listo?

-Si, descúbrelo. -El medico corrió la sabana.- ¿Qué le paso?

-Bebió y siguió bebiendo, salío de su departamento -El forense le miro-Rodo por la escalera, fractura de cuello y varios huesos.

-Shura, idiota… por que no me llamaste. -Se recargo en la bandeja de metal. -Por que no me llamaste. Debí haberlo… debí haberle obligado a mudarse conmigo… Shura…

-Lo lamento, detective Sagitter, era su contacto en caso de emergencias.

-Éramos amigos desde el primer año de la academia…

-Mi sentido pésame.

 _Mansión, en las afueras._

Sho gateaba frente a la atenta mirada de su padre y los "parientes" de este. Llevaba puesto el ultimo vestidito que uno de sus tantos tíos le había traído de su ultimo "viaje de negocios". Una bella pieza de algodón traída de Alemania.

-Vamos, hija, es hora de ver a mami. -Tomo a la niña en brazos y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¿No vas a observar tu regalo de cumpleaños? -Pregunto un joven tuerto.- Aunque sea míralo…

-Primero Milo, luego el obsequio.

-En cuanto a los otros… - Comenzo el anciano.

-Ya me encargare yo, no se preocupe maestro. -Dijo mientras salia.

 _Habitación_.

La bebe gateo hasta el rostro de su mamá y le comenzó a tocar el rostro. Desde que había nacido, el único trato con su madre era cuando la llevaban al cuarto donde ella reposaba.

Su padre se paro junto a la cama y tomo la mano de su esposa.

-¿Cuándo despertaras amor mío? -Una vez más recibió silencio.

 _Biblioteca_.

-Aquí tiene maestro -El anciano tomo el vaso con whisky que se le tendía.

-Hay que empezar a extender las fronteras de nuestra forma de pensar -El anciano le dio un sorbo a su bebida- Aun es muy pronto y será un trabajo de extrema sutileza… -Miro al joven de lentes- Pero quien vengara lo que le han hecho a su madre, será Sho y no Camus.

-Puede que El mago no lo acepte.

-Ya te lo he dicho, Degel, será un trabajo de extrema sutileza. -Miro el objeto que le habían dado unos conocidos suyos.

Era la navaja con la que Milo había asesinado a su compañero de academia militar. Metió la navaja dentro de una caja y la cerro con un listón. Seria el regalo de cumpleaños de Sho…

Cuando tuviera 16, le daría el objeto que había convertido a madre en asesina y esperaba que ese día otra naciera.

¿ ** _Fin?_**


End file.
